Voiceless
by snakepit
Summary: Roxas somehow gets himself caught up in the painful fog clouding Sora's memory. While he desperately tries to fix Sora, he finds everything familiar to him slipping away. [AU. Fluff. Trigger. Future lemons. Yaoi. Side pairings. RoxasSora/SoraRoxas.]
1. Sora Yoshida

Author Notes  
This will be my first story that isn't speed written – exciting. (x  
This will be strictly **Roxas x Sora** with some **side pairing** and maybe a little interference on their relationship (it wouldn't be a good story without drama). But in the end – it'll just be those two.  
I hope you enjoy. Remember**, reviews and favorites are what motivate me to keep this story going**. If this doesn't do so good then I might scrap it.  
Okay, enough chatter. Enjoy. (x

* * *

**January 15th, 2013**

* * *

"Roxas Highwind?"  
"Here." Roxas lazily lifted his free hand, the other occupied by his heavy head.

"Namine Highwind?"  
"Here!" she whipped her hand up with a soft smile.  
"Good to see your bright face again, Namine. Looks like you're the brighter of the two."  
Professor Zexion strolled by in a spotless white lab coat, overly-organized agenda book in hand as he looked down at Roxas who just rolled his eyes and looked to his bubbly sister smiling her "winner" smile at him. They both were achieving seniors, 17 years old and _apparently_ twins and yet she had the mind of a three year old – nothing like Roxas. He didn't care how alike they looked, there was _no_ way they were twins. He slid his eyes into the opposite corner of his eyes, once again looking at the spotless floor.

_Zexion is such a neat freak._

Roxas felt a grin splitting across his face as he remembered the prank he and Axel had done last year for senior's graduation day. Every year it was only the seniors duty to pull the best prank. Last year, though, a bag full of fresh soil and a single pocket knife had the entire senior class laughing. There was dirt everywhere – desks, floor, doorframe and windowsills.

"Good one Axel!"  
"It was Roxas's idea, I just helped!" the red head lifted up his hands as he and Demyx pat Roxas's shoulders. All three boys shared hours of laughs and had a running joke for a while. Before they all left.

Roxas sighed and sunk closer to his desk. He missed his friends. They were off to college now and far too busy for him. He was stuck here with his over hyped sister and the snotty fake friends like Riku. The only tolerable one was Xion but she was suddenly so distant it was just depressing to be around her most of the time. Anyone else going to this school wasn't worth the time.

"Well, who is this?" Zexion slammed his book which startled Roxas out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Zex's attention faced towards the door where a short brunette boy and girl stood. He lifted his head off his desk, suddenly intrigued.

The short boy was dressed in knee length bright blue shorts with an oversized red sweater swallowing his hands. His chocolate hair was all over the place. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, especially with the small bags under his attention grabbing blue eyes. The girl had choppy red hair and wore an unbelievably short pink dress coat with an even shorter white dress underneath it. She had a glare that didn't take long to make Roxas uncomfortable.

"Kairi," she pointed to herself, then to the brunette, "and Sora Yoshida."  
Roxas wrinkled his brows inward at the surprisingly sweet voice the girl had.

"Ah, mhm." Zexion once again opened his agenda book and flipped to a page that had a small yellow bookmark poking between the pages. "I've been expecting you two for a couple of days now. Why am I just now seeing you?" He peeked up from the pages and removed his glasses.

Kairi shuffled her feet and looked around the classroom while Sora straightened to answer. "We've been moving things into our home… we just moved here." He wasn't exactly mumbling, but his voice was soft enough to make his speech sound like babble to Roxas – who was all the way in the back of the room.

"I see. Well, class," Zexion turned to face the 20 students – an even number, because he was OCD like that. Surely two more students would irritate the life out of him. "This is Sora and Kairi, make them feel welcome and don't let them fall behind." He began walking towards Roxas and Namine.

Oh great, here it comes…

He placed a firm hand on the two siblings sitting next to one another. "These two are my most achieving students – and they are here anytime you need anything." Roxas averted his gaze towards the window before sinking into his chair. He didn't have to look to know that Namine was giving off one of her brilliant award winning smiles.

"Roxas here," he looked down at the golden haired boy, "is a troublemaker, might I warn you. However, Namine seems to be the best to go to in class so I recommend you go to Roxas only if all else fails."

Roxas's face flushed.  
_Shouldn't the spotlight be on the new kids?_

"With that said, how about you take this empty seat next to Roxas, Sora – and you can take the empty seat next to Namine, Kairi."

_Oh how convenient you tricky bastard. I'll bet you had this all planned out._

He looked back towards the two brunettes who traded spots with Zexion who was now at his front desk. Sora quietly took the seat next to Roxas and laid his stuff on the ground while his sister mimicked the same actions across from Namine.

40 minutes left of class. The air at the back row was suddenly dry and awkward. Roxas attempted to give his sister '_the look'_ but she was already full blown into conversation with the new girl.

Roxas's stomach churned. He hated meeting new people.

_Maybe it will be good. I need new friends. He looks friendly, just say something, jeez. Don't be a freak. It will break the awkward tension – just watch._

Zexion was sitting at his desk again and all the students were turned to chat with one another. There was only 5 months left of school so teachers were cutting slack on their students before studying began. This was either incredibly lucky or Roxas's luck was against him in all odds.

Finally, after moments of staring at the ground he lifted his gaze to look up at the brunette shyly sitting in his seat. His hands were tucked between his legs and he was staring at his new desk.

"What're you so tense for?" Roxas lifted an eyebrow and slowly turned in his seat to face the new kid.

Sora slowly lifted his widened eyes and a small blush covered his face. "I don't… I'm not… I-I, I'm-"  
Roxas chuckled under his breath, "Calm down – I'm not going to bite."  
Sora nodded and pursed his lips before he timidly turned to face Roxas. "You don't have to worry so much, either. Loosen up." Sora nodded quietly again.

"You don't say much, huh?"  
Sora shook his head.

_Kid, please stop making this aggravating…_

"So what courses are you taking?"  
Sora leaned back in his seat and fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a folded up piece of paper with print on it. Roxas took it cautiously, he didn't want to make any sudden movements and give the kid a heart attack.

"Hm." Roxas nibbled on the inside of his mouth while observing the sheet.  
"We have Photography and Zoology together; plus Chemistry, which we're in… Also, we have the same lunch period… so, cool. We have homeroom together and my two favorite classes." Roxas handed the sheet back to him and watched as Sora silently folded it back up. "If you need any help finding your other classes, I can show you around."

"Sure." Sora nodded again.  
"And he speaks!" Roxas grinned at the sudden soft word. Even if it was one word.  
Sora returned a smile but Roxas wasn't buying it.

"If I make you uncomfortable or anything, just let me know."  
Sora shook his head desperately, and opened his mouth to speak but covered his lips with his knuckles before getting a word out.

_And now there's a girl on my desk._

The red haired girl was propped against Roxas's desk, looking down at her brother.  
"You okay, Sora?"  
Sora nodded. Of course.

She returned the nod before walking back off. Not before giving Roxas that same glare though. This time Roxas returned the cold look, scrunching his brows together and looking up from the corner of his eyes.

I wonder if she's sexist or something.

.*+*+*.

The rest of class consisted of Roxas day dreaming and listing to his sister and the stone cold bitch chattering in his right ear while Sora scuffed his feet on the ground in his left. Sora didn't make an attempt to say another word and neither did Roxas. He wasn't in the mood to dissect this kid until he talked. Finally the bell rang and he could get away from these two. Hopefully. He crossed his fingers that his sister didn't have his class.

He walked out of the classroom doorway only to have boney wrist yanked on. He stumbled backwards before facing the red head again.

Roxas's cold look returned, "What?" He jerked his hand away.  
"Tch, watch your attitude." She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I need to talk to you about Sora."  
"That's too bad, I don't care." He placed a foot forward but before he could even make a step she was right in front of him and had him pinned to the lockers behind him. Unwanting of a scene, he gave in. "Okay, talk to me about Sora," he sneered, "just get your fucking hands off of me."

She let him go and backed up a few inches.

"Look, Sora needs a friend. I know it doesn't show but he seems to have taken a liking to you."  
Roxas barked a single laugh at that and he could see her grit her teeth before resuming. "I don't want an enemy, so just… trust me on this. Sora has issues. He needs a good friend. He's had plenty bad. Please don't make him…" she trailed off before sighing. "Don't make him hurt himself again." Her face softened and he could see her eyes pleading. He had no idea what she meant but it couldn't have been good. On that note, he knew it was none of his business and even if she wanted to talk about it, here wasn't the right time. He sighed and peeked behind her. Sora was on the opposite side of the hallway waiting; for who, he didn't know yet.

Roxas sighed through his nose.  
"Fine."  
She gave a relieved smile and thanked him before grabbing his wrist again and pulling him to the side of the hallway Sora was on.

Roxas stuffed his hands into his baggy basketball shorts and rocked quietly on his heels while he waiting for the siblings to stop mumbling to one another.

"Okay… I'm off. Get him to his class. _On time_." She gave Sora and Roxas a hostile glance and a finger in the face before jogging off towards her class.

"So, what's your second period again?"  
Sora pulled his schedule out of his pocket again and unfolded it.  
"Um… Drama."  
Roxas twisted his face, "Good luck. It's this way, follow me."

Sora blankly trailed behind the golden haired boy – observing his figure.

He was thin around the waist but he seemed built around his chest and arms. His legs were muscular but pale – still scrawny, though, like the rest of him. Roxas was short but still taller than Sora; luckily only by a few inches. His gold hair shimmered under the fluorescent lighting and his pale face gave off some strange glow – almost like porcelain skin. It was absolutely nerve wracking for Sora to face this perfect boy. It was intimidating; but something couldn't stop him from staring.

"So where are you from?"  
Sora blinked and pawed at his locked eyes, finally breaking his gaze.

"I'm from…" Roxas looked back at the brunette who seemed to be searching his memory, "from… um…" he pulled his bookbag around to rummage through it. They both halted in the middle of the hallway while Sora pulled out a grey folder and began flipping through the pages.  
"Traverse Town." He monotony read off the words.  
Roxas wrinkled his brows.

_Why was that so hard?_

"_Traverse Town_? What are you doing in a place like Twilight Town then?"  
Roxas immediately realized how rude that sounded and internally cursed at himself.

Sora only shrugged and put his things away before they began their pace down the empty hall.

"I… don't know." Sora looped his thumbs onto his bookbag straps and held onto them while they walked.

"Did you lose your memory or something?"  
Sora nodded quietly.

"O-oh…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and slowed down to let Sora walk beside him now. "I'm sorry…"  
"It's fine. How could you have known?"  
Roxas nodded and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Um… what happened? I mean… how did you lose your memory?"  
He looked down to Sora who had an emotionless look scarred into his face.  
"Kairi tells me that there was a fire and my ceiling collapsed on me." He spoke heartbreakingly quiet.  
"They said I'm lucky to have made it out alive without injuries but… I don't even remember my parents. I didn't even… I didn't even know what to say at their funerals. I don't even really… feel sad."

Roxas's heart immediately shot into his throat and tears came to his eyes from the strain he was keeping to stop himself from choking on his spit. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck again.  
"I'm really sorry Sora, I… we shouldn't… you don't have to talk about this."  
"Why not?" he looked up to Roxas, "Kairi said you and I will be best friends. I might as well tell you now than later, right?"

Roxas's heart was aching profoundly now; he just wanted to embrace the small brunette and never let him go. He had a bit of relief when they finally reached Sora's preferred class.

"Here we are. Drama." The two boys halted at the door with lively drawings and cut outs glued all over it. Roxas grabbed Sora's forearm before he could reach the doorknob.  
"Do you have a phone? Actually… doesn't matter, hold on." Roxas pulled his own bag around and pulled out a slip of ripped paper and began writing his number on it.  
"Put this in your phone or keep it in your wallet, whatever. Text me if you need me though. I'll come running, alright?"

Sora took the piece of paper and folded it into his pocket with a nod. "Thanks."

Roxas smiled sincerely and stepped aside, letting Sora enter his classroom. He let out a deep sigh before turning to face the wall. Pressing his forehead against it he suddenly wondered what was really going on with this kid. What family could they possibly have here?

He never minded it for now. He mumbled some profanity when realizing he was 15 minutes late for his own class and began a sprint down the hallway. He was so fucked.

.*+*+*.

Roxas slumped into his seat further. He had been placed in front of the teacher's desk for being late. Apparently helping the new student around school wasn't a valid excuse to be late to this cold hearted teacher's class.

He sighed as time drug on. He was having a staring competition with the clock and he was shamefully losing. His eyelids were heavy and fluttering to stay open.

"Roxas!" a loud _whack_ against his desk made him knee the bottom of his desk and knock it over. "Pay attention!"  
Ms. Larxene was one cold hearted bitch, that's for sure. She wasn't even teaching. He huffed before picking standing up to lift his collapsed desk before she bitched about that too.

.*+*+*.

Roxas made it through another period before it was time for photography – his favorite. Mostly because all they did was go into the park and walk around for two hours before going to lunch. Which was lucky for him because most kids got P.E. as their extended class.

He huddled up into a corner of the photography room, photos spread out everywhere and beds of flowers were boxed up all around the room. The only rule of 's class was never to hurt her garden, which most people respected considering she was lovely. Also because her husband was an ex SOILDER and no one dared to get in trouble with Zack.

Finally, the moment Roxas was waiting for – he saw a tiny brunette in an oversized sweater come wandering in with his eyes absorbing all of the abstract details of the room. Roxas couldn't help but let a smile slip. He looked so innocent, his big blue eyes shimmered every time he looked up and his eyelashes batted together when looking became too much.

Roxas took a moment to wonder why he was thinking like this but felt no need to ponder the idea. It felt right to observe Sora with this attitude. Stranger or not, he was cute. He only knew the kid for about four hours now and he already had Roxas ripping his hair out over him but that didn't change the fact that he was adorable and Roxas refused to give up on him.

"Hey, Sora." He hadn't even noticed himself walking over until he was face to face with the blue eyes. He was greeted with a small wave and a nervous smile. Roxas took a hold of the sweater sleeve and carefully tugged him near the exit where Aerith was already waiting for students to make their way across the street.

"Mrs. Aerith, this is-"  
"The new student, Sora." She smiled sweetly and placed a light hand against his back. "I'm glad you've met Roxas. He's one of our best students."

_Please don't…_

Roxas groaned internally but gave a nervous laugh and retreat his hand to rub the back of his neck again. He really hated when teachers bragged about his hard work. He didn't work hard… he just got lucky. He slipped by. Barely.

"Well I won't keep you. Roxas, why don't you show Sora all the best spots – and Sora, we'll have you a camera in by tomorrow. For today, just get used to the atmosphere and enjoy some time off."

He nodded – quiet as always.

Sora was drug once again by his sleeve and made no attempt to stop him. He only grabbed two of Roxas's fingers in his small hand.  
"I don't like being dragged…" he spat out nervously when he saw Roxas throw back a strange glance. Roxas only nodded and closed his hand on the small fingers.

_He just gets cuter._

They made their way down a narrow road full of markets and salesmen. He waved to some familiar faces in the shops and introduced Sora.

Leon who was out with Yuffie, as always, was pleased to meet the new face and told them they were here anytime he needed someone.

_That spot is already taken, sooooorry._

They made their way past those two eventually after listening to Yuffie's great stories about how she finally got new blades and trying her hardest to convince Roxas to drop out of school with her. Nothing new. She didn't have anyone but Leon much anymore, though. A sad story to tell another day.

They had finally made it to the small park under the clock tower.  
"Oh…" Sora looked up at the giant clock with bright eyes, "Cool."  
Roxas could finally see past those emotionless eyes and what he saw was someone who needed an escape. He wondered when the last time was that Sora was happy. He just needed a little push out of the bird's nest and Roxas was more than fitting for the part.

"Wanna go up there?" Roxas smirked and squeezed playfully at the small fingers in his palm.  
"W-what? Really?" Sora's eyes widened and Roxas smiled at the life he finally saw emitting from the brunette. "No! No way, we'll fall and die!"

Roxas choked out a hoarse chuckle – that honestly embarrassed him from how similar he sounded to some kind of broken trumpet; but the comment had caught him off guard, he'll admit that much.

"We won't die," he finished off his series of giggles before starting his way towards the clock tower entrance. "My friends and I used to come up here… Xion, you might see her later in school. And Axel. he graduated, but I'll have to introduce you two if he ever comes home from college."  
Sora nodded, "Promise you won't push me?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Roxas snorted before slipping through the door that was still jammed to keep intruders out. Look at what good it did.  
He held a hand outside of the narrow crack of the door for Sora, who took his small hand in his and helped him through the crack. It was dark inside of the narrow hallway and it didn't better the situation that Sora came tumbling in and tripped over his own feet, sending both of the boys falling to the ground – Sora right on top.

"O-ow…" Sora leaned up and rubbed his head.  
"Sora… eh…" Roxas looked away and held his hands above his head. He laid flat on the ground with Sora directly on top of his crotch – both of their privates pressing together.

The two boys blushed equally but Sora was the embarrassed one who jolted up and began spitting out apology after apology. He somehow managed to hold a hand out and help the blond up.

"Stop apologizing," he chuckled again at how silly his new friend was. "It's fine. It was an accident. Now come on." He returned Sora's hand back into his and drug him gently up the stairs.

"Besides, I think you'll really like this."

Roxas looked behind him one final time to give Sora a comforting smile before releasing his small hand and jogging quickly up the stairs.

Once Sora had made it to the exiting door to lead to the top Roxas was already holding it open for him. "After you." he swayed his arm into a motion to let Sora out first.

Sora took nervous baby steps against the surprisingly small ledge. He immediately fell onto Roxas's chest and gripped his hand into his. "I'm scared of heights…"

Sora's whines were muffled into Roxas's shirt while the blond rubbed his back softly.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall, okay?"  
Sora hesitantly nodded before Roxas was leading him to the edge. He sat Sora down first before taking a seat next to him.

The sun was right above them and beating down on them. Roxas questioned why he was still wearing that sweater but let it go when Sora refused to answer. They only lasted about 10 minutes on the ledge before Sora showed serious signs of discomfort.

"It's… scary up here." Sora kept his hand tightly locked into Roxas's and the other was white knuckled against the ledge.  
"Do you want to get down?"  
Sora's eyes widened with pleas and he frantically nodded. Roxas sighed disappointedly through his nose before rising to help the trembling Sora onto his feet.

"We should get back to our classwork anyway."  
Sora agreed as they snuck back out of the clock tower's exit. Roxas barely noticed that they were still hand in hand and his heart sank again when he noticed the life was sucked right back out of Sora's face. He almost felt himself growing more saddened at that then he thought Sora was.

"Hey… I know." Roxas smiled and squinted his eyes from the sunlight. "I'll take you into the woods. There's lots of great photogenic opportunities… plus it's quiet, secluded; and it's ground level. Your favorite." He teased the brunette who showed signs of embarrassment that only made Roxas smile more. "Sound good?"  
Sora nodded, more comforted at the thought of being on the ground.

Roxas started their way towards the small bunch of trees. This was his favorite place to go – and while it was off limits during school hours, it just made it all the more peaceful. Mrs. Aerith agreed to let him slide if he kept it secret from all the other staff and keep her out of trouble. He had no problem doing just that. Hopefully it could bring some kind of opportunity. Searching for something to bring the life out of Sora again was frustrating and only giving him a headache.

Maybe he'll get comfortable with him, eventually… maybe I'll have to introduce him to Axel and Xion sometime soon.


	2. The Reunion

Author's Notes

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy on TP&tT. Also, I didn't want to rush this story because I put a lot of thinking into the story line; I just need to get out of my writers' block with it. Without further ado, here's the second chapter to Voiceless.  
I also just noticed that in the last chapter – when he was complaining about the "bitchy" teacher, it was meant to say **Larxene**, but for some reason it cut out. That's who his rude female teacher is though in case you didn't get it already. Sorry about that.  
**Also - if you notice me calling Namine Kairi - please tell me. I keep confusing their names for some reason. **

.*+*+*.

* * *

**January 15th, 2013**

* * *

"Hey, Roxas, why don't you take Sora back to your place so you two can get to know each other?"  
"Why don't you both come?" Namine turned to the opposing Kairi who only shook her head. Leaning closer and pulling Namine and Roxas shoulder to shoulder she whispered in their ears. "Tomorrow is Sora's birthday and we're all planning something at home." She pulled away and let the blond siblings part to their original spots around Sora who was blankly leaning against one of the art tables.

As much as Roxas felt guilty for the confused boy, he really enjoyed his alone time; and right now he really wasn't too sure he'd make a good impression. However, his sister had other plans, cheerfully nodding and smiling, offering Sora to come back to their home.

He sighed aimlessly as he packed his camera and books back into his overstuffed book bag. His outlook on this would only be pointless in the end, so he nodded to his sister's pleading eyes.

Roxas pulled his clean checkered hoodie over his dress shirt. It was January and even though it had stopped snowing by now it was still freezing cold outside. Ice still covered the pavements and Roxas embarrassed himself more than once by slipping on it. He warned Sora of that before they exited the school building.

Namine suggestively nudged Roxas when Sora held onto his hand, but Roxas only shrugged and again closed his hand against Sora's. Now walking hand in hand beside Namine, they slowly and carefully made their way down the icy roads. Sora's giant sweater was wrapped around Roxas's hand and he was thankful for it, sharing some heat. His sister eventually linked arms with him and huddled closer. Her nose was a pale shade of pink and her cheeks were flushed, the rest of her face was pale. Roxas only imagined he looked the same, though. Sora's usual tan face was even a blend of pale and pink.

"If it wasn't for this damn ice we could walk faster…" Roxas rubbed his face against his shoulder for some kind of warmth since both his hands were being taken and his nose was numb.

Namine tightened her grip on his arm and nodded against his shoulder. "Maybe if we could walk faster we could warm up, too." She pouted.

Roxas looked to Sora, figuring he'd pitch in a complaint, too, but he only stayed quiet and leveled those ghostly blue eyes straight ahead. He was actually disappointed that the brunette had nothing to say.

"Do you kids need a lift?"

Roxas immediately pushed his sister behind him before spinning around to face the strange car. "No, we're fine." He narrowed his eyes at the figure wearing sunglasses.

The man nodded before smirking, removing his glasses. "Are you sure?"

"Riku!" Namine slipped from the defensive arm her brother held around her and threw herself at the window of the slick white Ferrari. "When did you get here?" She bounced in place as the muscular older got out slowly, making his usual 'I'm the sexiest' appearance. He wrapped his arms tightly around the frail blond girl and all the muscles in his arms flexed around her. His silver hair was pulled back into a thin ponytail; his usual coiffure. He wore a tight white sweater with the sleeves rolled up and some black dress pants, his usual black oxfords to finish off his classy appeal.

Once he pulled from Namine he held his arms out to Roxas, pulling him into a spine crushing bear hug. The golden topped teen groaned into the warm chest as he felt his spine popping painfully. He forcefully shoved himself away from the over built man and finally inhaled the bitter air once he got the chance to breathe.

"And who's this?" he flashed his smooth grins and extended his hand.  
Riku's charming expression fell as he kept his hand extended for an awkward amount of time before reclaiming the offer. Sora's hand still laid in Roxas's and his other dangled at his side. Everyone arched a brow at the brunette.

"Well," Roxas spoke for him, "This is Sora."

Riku nodded slowly and re-equipped his sunglasses before pulling up the driver's seat of his car. "Everyone, get it." He demanded playfully with a smile. No one hesitated to get in besides Sora, who Roxas had to pull along with him.

Namine sat up front with Riku and Roxas and Sora sat awkwardly in the cramped back.

"So what are you doing here?" Roxas leaned over his sister's seat to better face Riku.  
"Well," he started, glancing back at the blond, "Destiny Islands just isn't the same without my friends. I thought I'd stop by and see everyone." He smiled in the rearview mirror.

Roxas's heart inflated with hope. "Does that mean Axel is here too?"

Riku nodded favorably. "He was going to come with me but you know him; lazy as ever."

The three shared a quick laugh, all too familiar with how Axel acted. "What about Demyx?" Namine threw in. Riku nodded again.  
"Then we should pick up Xion and go see them for a reunion." Namine's smile beamed with excitement as she turned in her seat to look back at her brother who nodded.

"It's funny you say that," the oldest motioned for Namine to turn back into her seat – always a careful driver. "Axel and Dem said the same thing. They were thinking about tomorrow, since it will be the weekend for you guys, right?"

The two nodded. "It's always a weekend on Saturday, Riku." Roxas abruptly chuckled before pursing his lips and raising a brow. "Just because every day is a weekend for you doesn't mean we stopped having them."

"Yeah, yeah." The former graduate shooed Roxas back, another motion to sit back into his seat.

"What's it like in Destiny Islands?" Sora casually mumbled from the back seat, a little late to join in the topic.

Riku raised a brow at the brunette in the rear view mirror. The air in the car suddenly tensed but Riku wasn't one to leave someone out of a conversation, so he responded. "Well… it's warm all the time. Not like this snow storm of a town." He offered a smile to the backseatters. "The water is nice, it's easy to tan and the women are, ugh." He rolled his eyes and kissed his fingers in an Italian mimic. "Perfecto."

Namine playfully slapped his shoulder. "Pig." She scoffed.  
The three boys grinned in unison as if it were some kind of male inside joke. Roxas's heart fluttered, looking to see the brightness returning a bit in Sora's eyes.

Everyone jerked to the right as Riku found himself driving against the sidewalk while trying to turn into Roxas's driveway. "Damn it!" They all held their breath, besides Sora, knowing how Riku's car was practically a child to him. They feared the worst but found themselves busting out in laughter as Riku finally released his strange laugh. "I think I need driving lessons again." He continued pulling into the narrow driveway before they all piled out of the car.

"Think your dad remembers me?" Riku stretched, his tanned stomach exposing underneath his sweat shirt.

"Oh, Riku, Riku, Riku." Namine exhaled playfully and took a hold of his wrist before dragging him towards the front door. He had only been to college for a few months now and he already worried that everyone here had forgotten about him.

Regardless if everyone did, Roxas could never. Not him, Axel or Demyx. They were his life and the reason he was still alive right now. They saved him.

Sora was still linked with Roxas while the two followed the other two. It still amazed him that Namine held a romantic interest with Riku. He wasn't a bad guy. He didn't smoke, drink or womanize but he could still be a bit of an ass at times. Though, he understood how likable he was. But Namine; he had shot her down so many times it just baffled him on why she kept trying.

"Dad, we're home!" Roxas called out as he slumped his bag underneath the hat stand beside the door. Namine shyly led her crush through the home and to the garage door, probably where their dad was seeings how he was a mechanic.

Roxas looked to Sora who had shut the door behind him and was now observing his surroundings. Roxas joined him, looking about his house. It had been a while since he really looked at it. It was a fair home. Small but still enough room for the three to live there with occasional guests. Most of it was just white. White carpets, white walls, pictures all over the place. A usual house.

"Well," Roxas tugged Sora forward gently. "Welcome to the Highwind home. Want to go meet my dad?"  
Sora shrugged and Roxas took that as a yes before leading him through the kitchen and to the door that led to the garage that Namine and Riku already were.

He slowly peeked through the door. The three were already deep in conversation and his dad had an arm over Riku's shoulder.

"Hey, dad." He dropped his arm and pulled Roxas into a hug. Strange.

"Hey, son, Riku's here." He sarcastically chuckled. "Who's this, your friend?"

Roxas nodded, turning to face Sora who had let his hand finally go. "This is Sora."

His dad held out a hand and Roxas's heart thumped.

_Kid, pleeeeeeease don't tick my dad off._

"I'm Cid," his dad smiled to the brunette.  
To everyone's surprise, Sora took the built man's hand into his and smiled faintly with a nod of acknowledgement. Riku immediately crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, sticking his nose up. Roxas exhaled a relieved breath and let his tense body unwind. His dad could be a bit of a hot head at the friend's his kids brought over; especially if they were rude.

"Nice to meet you, Cid." Sora mumbled quietly. "I just moved here… your kids are really friendly."

Cid grinned a boastful smile and rubbed the back of his neck with his taken aback hand. "That they are. My trophy children. Their mother would be proud." He straddled the two blond's to his sides and his wide grin turned into a sad smile as his children agreed with a nod.

What a sore subject to bring up so soon, Roxas thought and wondered what his saddened sister was thinking now. Riku butted in with his usual grin, pointing to himself. "You forgot your favorite son."

Cid laughed, releasing his children as he placed his arm back around Riku's shoulders. "Hah, yep! My favorite." He slapped the silver headed boy's back with a grin. "But, I'm afraid you kids need to get out of my work space. I've got a car that needs repairing and it's gotta be done by the end of the day." He let out a weary sigh. Everyone nodded, turning to exit the garage. It was crowded by two cars and a ton of tools and parts; a real mess.

"You kids be nice to the newbie!" his speech was muffled now, probably with a cigarette. Everyone agreed before shutting the door.

"Alright," Riku sighed as they all collected in the kitchen. Sora had retaken Roxas's hand and hid behind him quietly. Namine took a seat at the dining room table and observed Riku dreamily. "I have to head out. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up and take you to see Axel and Dem, though, so be ready." He pointed a finger to the siblings.

"Alright, we'll be here." Roxas's breath hitched as he had almost forgotten. "Do you think Sora can come too? I want him to meet them."

Riku shrugged, looking to the shadowed boy. "Do you wanna come?" Roxas stepped aside to reveal the hidden brunette. Sora nodded slightly before cowering shyly behind the blond again.

"Guess we'll all go then." Riku slapped his hands together and nodded. "I'll be here around 8 AM – sharp. Don't hold everyone down with your long showers, Namine." He grinned to the small girl who scrunched her nose and smiled sweetly.

Gross. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Kay, I really got to go." He turned to slide past the two boys crowding the exit and waved one last time as everyone had said their goodbyes.

"Well, Sora, do you want to stay the night here?" Roxas turned to face him again. "Wait, tomorrow's your birthday… shouldn't you go to your own party?"

Sora shook his head. "There's no party."

The siblings tilted their head, confused. "But Kairi said…" Namine pursed her lips and looked to Roxas.

"She'll take me to a rehab center where they'll talk down to me." Sora looked to his feet now with his hands stuffed into his short pockets. He swayed slightly on his heels as if the subject was no big deal.

"O-okay… well, I guess you're coming with us tomorrow, then." Roxas faked a believable smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A bad habit that'll be soon figured out.

"Yeah." Sora looked to his new friends. "I guess so."

.*+*+*.

"Sora, do you want anything to drink?" Namine shouted from the kitchen, Sora sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch that Roxas sprawled out on – fast asleep.

"No." Sora tried to quietly yell back in an awkward croak, not wanting to wake the sleeping blond. He enjoyed the sight far too much to ruin it. Namine leaned over the couch and repeated herself thinking Sora didn't hear her. He shook his head quietly.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, turning his attention back to the sleeping blond. He laid his head against the edge of the couch cushions and pinched the fabric of Roxas's jeans softly only to occupy his hands.

"He actually looks peaceful when he sleeps, huh?" Namine smiled and observed her twin.  
"He always looks peaceful to me."  
Namine stifled a laugh. "Just wait. You've only seen him for a day. You'll see what I mean." She turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Sora to quietly doubt her accusation.

.*+*+*.

Sora had fallen asleep with Roxas's hand softly in his, still sitting on the floor and Namine had fallen asleep on the opposite couch with a movie still playing in the background.

A loud gunshot at 6 in the morning was what shot Roxas out of his peaceful sleep. Bolting up, he gasped for air as if he had held his breath in his sleep.

"Are you okay?" Sora's eyes glimmered in the kitchen light that still illuminated behind them.

Roxas nodded, taking notice of the war movie playing in the background. The gunshot wasn't real. "I'm okay." He looked under the tv to the small neon numbers.  
"We should get up now, though. Riku will be here in two hours."  
Sora turned to observe the time for himself and nodded, unlinking their hands that Roxas didn't even notice were linked, but blushed intensely when he did. He rose after Sora, making his way to Namine to shake his deep sleeping sister awake.

* * *

**January 16****th****, 2013**

* * *

"Xion!" Roxas hurried out of the door to embrace the frail girl that hopped out of Riku's car, Riku following closely behind her.

"Hey, Roxie." She nuzzled his neck and smiled against the soft flesh. The two of them were almost as close as he and Axel. She had to leave school five months ago due to the challenging breast cancer that infected her. She looked sick and the long black hair she had before was now cut to her shoulders. Rather – it probably fell out and only grew out that long in a few months. She was undergoing a lot of chemo; and Roxas felt for her. Losing his best friend was the scariest thought in the world to him.

"You're looking good." He lied. Her lips were paler than her skin tone and her eyes looked swollen and bloodshot. She was thinner than before and much paler than five months ago.

"I feel good." She smiled reassuringly, Riku put an arm around her waist as Roxas pulled away.

"I finally got to steal her from those nurses. I tried yesterday, that's when I saw you guys driving. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to sour the mood."

"Well, is everything okay?"

Xion nodded, pursing her lips and Roxas knew she was lying. She always did that when she lied.

"You're lying." He crossed his arms but she only smiled.  
"It's nothing drastic, I promise." She waved her hands.  
"Then tell me."  
She shook her head, her short black hair swayed as if nothing had ever happened to it. "It's nothing." Her face fell now, not to a frown but it wasn't a smile either.

He sighed, worried but Namine burst out of the door suddenly, clutching her best friend and shoving Riku off of her, teasing him to share.

Roxas swallowed his words; for now.

.*+*+*.

They were all piled back into the cramped car now. Xion sat between Sora and Roxas – who had refused to shake her hand as well. Namine sat in the front seat as always and Riku kept a steady eye on the road. Everyone was strangely silent the entire way there with only few jokes cracked about random things on the side of the road. They finally pulled into a large hotel; at least 20 stories high. Roxas wasn't even sure they were in Twilight Town anymore.

He noticed the redhead leaning beside the entrance first; dressed in all black tight clothing. His best friend, ever since birth. Demyx was next to Axel in his usual baggy get up – hair a mess and in some late fashioned mohawk. They were talking; at least until they noticed Riku driving back up. Axel flicked the cigarette he had held between his fingers and crossed his arms, leaning on one leg and waited and watched the car to unpile.

Roxas noticed him raise a questionable brow to the new member but disregarded it when Roxas collided into him with a hug a little too tight for his own comfort. "Rox-ha-as." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the shorter friend. "Oh it's been too long." He quickly cooed out babyishly.

Roxas smiled sheepishly. It had been too long. Half a year to be exact.

"Don't I get any love?" Demyx pouted but before Roxas had a chance to reply Namine was already happily leaping into his arms. "Ha!" he stumbled back, trying to catch the surprisingly small girl.  
Roxas finally pulled away and held his hand out towards Sora, motioning to come forward; which he shyly did, taking a hold of Roxas's hand and hiding behind him as usual.

"This is Sora, Axel – Demyx." He raised his voice slightly, noticing Demyx's hand straying a little too far down his sister for his own liking.

"Oh," Axel smirked his usual sinister smirk and thankfully didn't offer his hand. "I'm Axel," he instead tapped his temple as usual when making an introduction, Roxas rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. "Got it memorized?"  
Roxas cringed from second hand embarrassment.

Sora nodded, cowering deeper behind Roxas. Demyx stepped forward finally and waved. "I'm Demyx."

The brunette nodded again, still looking at his feet.

"He's talkative, Roxie, get him a muzzle and fast." Axel crossed his arms again. Roxas wished he could explain why Sora was so cowardly instead of having everyone down him but he couldn't talk about him in third person like that. Not with him around, at least. Riku butted in as usual.

"Come on, let's go! It's freezing out here." Everyone nodded and crowded with linking arms and awkward side hugs while walking into the heated hotel entrance. Riku handed Namine and Roxas a blue keycard. It was shaped like some kind of crown, just like the sign out front. How cheesy.

"My room number is 11. Axel and Demyx's room number is 13. I got you all your own room so I hope you guys can share a bed."

Xion nuzzled closely to Riku and giggled. "But I want to share a room with you."

Roxas tensed, watching his twin snap a cold look of jealousy back before turning around just as quickly. He was praying for no drama but knowing their group, it wouldn't be that easy.

"That's too bad," Riku ruffled her slick black hair. "You'll share a bed with Namine instead."  
If she doesn't strangle you in your sleep, Roxas thought.  
"And you and Sora can share a bed." Riku finished his sentence, pressing a button on the elevator they had walked to. Roxas and Sora nodded.

Once they made it to the second floor they unpiled again.

"How disappointing, only the second floor?" Namine teased. Remembering that Sora was afraid of heights, Roxas was slightly relieved they were closer to the ground. The last thing he needed was having to calm someone down from a panic attack.

"Yep, only the second floor." Riku slid into his room and stuck his head out from the door. "I need to change, everyone get ready though. We're going out and I'm paying." He winked to his group before shutting the door.

"Well, guess we should do as he says." Demyx turned to open he and Axel's room.

"You're just eager to eat, you fattie." Xion offered the blond a smile as he pouted in response.

"I'm not fat." He fake sobbed until he disappeared behind the room's door. Axel waved slightly before following his friend into their room.  
"See you guys in a minute."

Namine already had the door open and made her way into the large room. It looked like any hotel room. Two king sized beds, a door that Roxas guessed led to the bathroom, a kitchen with a pantry and a small entertainment section with only a tv.

"We didn't bring any clothes." Sora pitched in softly before worriedly looking to the two.

Namine turned and pointed to the bag that had been on her back. "I packed some of Roxas's extra clothes that you'll probably fit into." She smiled, turning back around.

"You went through my stuff?"

"You better thank me or else you wouldn't have your stuff with you now!" she crossed her arms and Roxas rolled his eyes, holding his hand out for the bag that she placed in his hand.

"Thank you." he sarcastically cooed before opening it and pulling out an outfit for Sora.

"You go change first." He motioned Sora to go to the bathroom and he nodded before breaking his grip on Roxas's hoodie.

When the door shut Namine turned her gaze to Roxas. "He seems attached to you."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah." He sighed through his nose before sitting on the edge of the bed where his sister joined him. "Think he'll fit into our group?"

Namine nodded.

"I think he'll fit just fine." She reassured Roxas with a smile.

"I hope so."

Helping Sora might be more than he bargained for, and that worried him.

But what kind of friend would he be to just give up after a day?

Sora was special... frustrating, but worth it. Roxas could tell that much at least.

.*+*+*.

* * *

Haha, you guys thought I'd use Cloud as the dad didn't yooou? Nope. I like Cid – the FF version. Especially in Advent Children, unf – amiright? Anyway, the next chapter will be out asap. Thanks for being so patient; those who follow. C:


	3. Parental Consent

Sora stepped from the hotel bathroom now wearing one of Roxas's short sleeved white dress shirts and some black jeans that were just a little too big for Sora, but wearable. It was adorable, Roxas thought. It took everything in him not to tease the brunette. A slight bit of dominance and claiming overcame Roxas; thinking of Sora in his clothes. It seemed like he was his in a way.

He quickly shooed the thoughts away. "You look adorable!" Namine jumped between the two's line of fire and got carried away in a giggle fit as she fixed the collar and ruffled his chocolate hair into neat spikes. Sora watched the concentrating blond as she bit her lips to her tongue and straightened him up. It was truly a sight. Roxas smiled to himself. Yeah, Sora will fit in just fine.

.*+*+*.

After dressing in his own clothes, a simple red t-shirt with some black jeans, the two boys waited for Namine to get dressed and do her hair and mascara. Ugh. Once they had all finally met back in the hallway, Axel was getting a bit too fond of prying into Sora and Demyx was steady at trying to feel up his sister. Xion and Riku were deep in a conversation, which left Roxas to walk behind everyone. A giant flame of jealousy was crackling inside of his black heart as he constantly glared at the four. Finally they made it to the parking lot. Time to split up; thank God, Roxas thought.

Sora, Namine, Riku and Roxas had gotten into Riku's car while Axel and Xion got into his. Demyx got into his own car by himself and they all followed the idiotic blond to whatever restaurant he and Riku had picked out; a small and classy one that bordered between Radiant Gardens and Twilight Town. It was worth the drive – to Roxas at least. The food was delicious and there wasn't a big crowd in the candle lit structure.

"So, Roxas," Axel eyed him from across the circular table. "Where'd'ya meet this little guy?" He flashed a devilish look to the brunette seated next to him. Everything in Roxas shouted at him to wrap an arm around him or something. _How stupid_, the voice inside his head echoed – _you're getting attatched to someone you've only known for two days. You're getting jealous. _

Roxas cleared his throat, setting his fork down and smiling to the redhead. "He just moved here. Zexion assigned us to be partners – sort of – two days ago. It kind of just went from there."

"Huh." Axel nodded and finished swallowing his food before turning to the brunette. "So where are you from?"

Everyone at the table fell quiet, listening to Sora. "Traverse Town." Sora quietly mumbled, taking a moment before resuming to eat. He glanced at Roxas from the corner of his eye and Roxas wasn't sure how to take it. Was he uncomfortable? Did he want to leave?

"Traverse Town?" Demyx chimed in. "I was born there." He smiled sadly. Everyone knew if you lived in Traverse, you were more than likely homeless or an orphan. Sora happened to be, just like Demyx.

Sora nodded with acknowledgement and nothing more.

"So, Ax." Xion picked up the conversation with a full mouth. "You gonna visit us more? All three of you."

The three graduates exchanged a glance before Axel nodded for them. "Yeah." He set his fork down again. "I think we'll stop by more. I mean, we have another vacation coming up soon and what else is there to do but visit you guys?"

"I can think of something." Demyx mumbled with a full mouth before winking to Axel who thumped the back of Demyx's head. "Ow…"

"So you two a thing now?" Roxas awkwardly blurt the question out. Axel shook his head no but Demyx sheepishly smiled and remained silent. They were confusing, that's for sure.

"Xion, how have you been?" Namine sat across from her childhood friend, obviously worried of the answer. Xion tried to reassure everyone that she's been fine but everyone could see plain as day she was getting worse. Maybe they were all just in denial about it.

"How's Reno been?" Xion quickly changed the subject, targeting Axel.

The redhead nodded and shrugged. "He's been okay. The same as usual."

"Still have a drinking problem?" Riku arched a brow and Axel shook his head.

"Nawh, he gave that up a long time ago. He found himself a girl so let's hope she's a keeper."

"Let's hope it doesn't end like last time." Roxas twisted his face with sympathy.

Axel held up his wine glass and smiled sadly. "Cheers to that."

.*+*+*.

Everyone had made it back to the hotel and back into their rooms after saying their short "see you tomorrow's" and everyone was too tired to long the day any more. Riku nearly fell asleep at the wheel and Axel had a migraine that made him lose vision for moments at a time. Despite that, they were glad to be back in a bed and on a still ground. Roxas and Sora laid on the bed closest to the door now, and Namine and Xion laid on the other across from theirs. The tv was quietly playing but no one was really watching it. The two girls chattered away, whispering to one another and stifling their giggles. Roxas stared at the roof thinking about today while Sora desperately reached out for some attempt not to feel left out.

With a sigh, Roxas lifted himself from the bed and motioned Sora to follow him, where he led the brunette out of the room after reassuring Namine they'd be back soon. Sora said nothing but kept his grasp tight on Roxas's hand.

Stepping outside onto a balcony at the end of the hallway, Roxas was immediately hit with a brutally cold gust of air. His exposed torso scaled with goosebumps quickly but Roxas shuddered it off, observing the frozen pool underneath them and the dead flowers surrounding it.

Sora mindlessly threw himself against the blond's back, wrapping his arms around Roxas's built waist. He had replaced Roxas's shirt with his giant red sweater again and having Sora's body against him was sending sensational warmth through every skin cell.

"What are you doing?" Roxas leaned over the railings and Sora readjusted to lean figuratively against him.

"You're cold." Roxas shuddered, feeling Sora's heated breath against his spine. "Why didn't you put a shirt on?"

He shrugged. He hadn't thought of it and he had no reply, yet he wished the brunette would keep talking and breathing against his frigid skin. He searched his mind, desperate for his warmth.

"So how do you like everyone?" he was sure Sora had a lot to say about his friends.

Sora pressed his cold nose against Roxas's spine and spoke directly against his skin. "I don't think they like me."

Roxas's eyes selfishly rolled back but he kept his voice steady. "Why do you think that?"

He shrugged again. "No one likes me." His lips tickled his spine but the comment sent him out of his trance. Roxas straightened up and turned to face the discouraged expression on Sora's face as he had to take a few steps back.

"What gave you that impression?" Roxas cocked his head and knitted his brows.

Sora looked to the ground as usual, rocking on his heels. "No one ever likes me."

Roxas's heart deflated. He extended his arms and pulled the thin brunette into a gentle embrace. "That's not true, Sora." He cradled his head against his chest and nuzzled his face against the soft chocolate hair. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's exposed waist again, pressing his ear to the taller one's chest and listened to the heavy heartbeat.

The two didn't say another word; just enjoying the embrace and silence. It wasn't awkward and it wasn't under judged. It was – just.

* * *

**January 17th, 2013**

* * *

_Roxas, baby, run!_

_Mom?_

_Roxas run! Get out of here!_

_Mom, where are you?_

_Get out of here Roxas! Get your sister and run!_

_Where's dad? Who are these people?_

_Please leave him alone! No!_

"Roxas!"

He bolted awake, already fast at work trying to pry the blankets that stuck to his moist skin.

"Roxas, it's okay. It's me." Namine extended her hands to hold Roxas's as he darted his eyes around, observing his surroundings. It wasn't unfamiliar for him to do that. His entire body was covered in a cold sweat and the sheets were ripped completely off of the bed where he laid. Sora wasn't there, luckily. He hoped no one had seen him having his nightmare, besides Namine. She had seen it far too many times.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas rolled from the bed with shallow breaths as Namine backed away a few steps to give him the breathing room he needed. He lifted his shirt from the floor and reequipped it along with his sleeping pants. He didn't even remember taking _these_ off.

"They all went out to breakfast." She sat where Roxas had laid. "We tried to wake you up but you kept mumbling for us to go away, so." She shrugged and looked to her unsteady sibling.

"Why didn't you go?" he was fumbling through the small bag his sister had packed now.

"Because I knew that you were having the dreams again." Her brows knitted as she broke their gaze to stare at anything but him. "I didn't want to leave you alone."

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes; bobbing one from the pack he used his lips to pull it out. "I can take care of myself." He pulled a lighter from the pack next, hurrying to light the toxins between his lips with trembling hands.

"I wish you wouldn't." Namine suggested quietly, like always. He took a deep drag before turning to face his sister again and seating on the opposite bed across from her. He exhaled through his nose and let his eyes lull close.

"Then why'd you pack them?" he flicked his ashes into the cigarette pack and interrogated her from the corner of his eyes before taking another inhale. The two have had a smoking problem since they were in middle school, but when Xion got cancer Namine immediately dropped the habit. It wasn't so easy for Roxas, though.

"I thought I might need one." She was lying.

He smiled a sarcastically impressed smile before rising again and removing his sleeping pants; replacing them with jeans he pulled from the bag. He leaned over Namine, pulling his cigarette far from her breathing room and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the room.

As soon as Roxas shut the door behind him the elevator door opened, revealing the two redhead brothers and Sora. He attempted a smile but was immediately smacked across the head and the cigarette was ripped from his lips.

Axel gave him a daring look while digging the cig into the carpet with his heel. "I thought I told you to stop that shit." Roxas only shrugged before turning to Axel's brother, Reno; but he was getting no sympathy. The older brother was scolding Roxas just as much as Axel was. He finally sighed, giving up.

"Okay, okay. I won't smoke while we're here."

Axel rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around his best friend's neck. Despite his own addiction, he somehow could make Roxas feel worse for his own. Deep down he knew that Axel understood though.

"Sora wanted to come get you, so come on."

Roxas looked to the brunette who had only stepped out of the elevator; looking down to the floor as always.

"Where are we going?" Roxas looked to Reno, knowing he was the one who would be driving but Reno only shrugged and pulled his thin ponytail around to lie against his shoulder. Roxas had known everyone long enough to observe their nervous habits and what they do when they lie. Knowing that Reno was lying – since his nervous habit was to twirl his ponytail – he narrowed his eyes and averted his attention to Axel. "Do you know?"

Axel shook his head to Roxas's surprise. There were no signs of a lie. He looked to Sora now. "Where are we going, Sora?"

Sora didn't answer. He shuffled his feet before looking up to Roxas with a shy smile.

.*+*+*.

"Do you even have a license?" Roxas sat in the passenger seat, Sora in the driver's.

Sora nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. He was surprisingly a good driver; especially with Axel and Reno acting like complete idiots in the backseats. Reno was on the phone with his girlfriend while Axel kept complaining that he was hungry. They were taking Reno's truck, though, so they couldn't just toss them out and Roxas had absolutely no idea where they were going or how Sora even _knew_ where he was going. Since his former questions of where they were going had failed, Roxas attempted another question.

"How old are you?" Roxas questioned, looking to Sora who kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I'm 19."

Roxas arched a brow, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Are you serious?"

Sora nodded, knitting his brows in confusion.

"You're a year older than me and you're shorter than me?" he smirked to the flustered driver. Sora blushed profoundly; his brows were still knit but rather in a pout.  
"I'm not _that_ short." Sora whined, finally glancing over to the blond who was now grinning.

_Fuck, you're so cute._

Roxas pawed at his eyes, finally breaking his painfully long gaze at the cute brunette.

"I smell love." Axel was between the two now, peeking his head from the back of the car while he averted his gaze between Roxas and Sora with an unusually sinister smirk. "Actually I smell too much love. It's making me sick." His smirk turned into a playfully angry frown as he looked back to his brother now who was still in conversation with his girlfriend.

Roxas laughed, ruffling the red spikes. "Maybe you should get a lover."

"Hm," Axel's smirk returned, he now looked to Sora. "Maybe I should."

Roxas's primal instincts kicked in and he shoved Axel's face back; masking it with playfulness but inside there was an uncontrollable flame of jealousy. Axel fell back into his seat laughing hysterically.  
"I told you I smelled love." He winked to the blond who turned back in his seat and kept his gaze locked on the outside world. Sora looked over to Roxas, observing him for a moment before turning into the designated lot.

"Is this the right place?" Sora's question was directed to Reno but Axel answered for him. "Yep, this is it."

Sora nodded before pulling into the lot; gravel crunching underneath the tires. He parked beside a dying rose bush before undoing his belt buckle and sliding out of the seat. Roxas looked back to the two siblings. Reno was now off the phone and circling the truck before he slid into the driver's seat. He finally looked up to Roxas with a surprised expression.

"Oh, we're not staying."

Roxas wrinkled his brows. "Why?"

Reno shrugged so he looked to Axel who only held a dumbfounded look. With an irritated sigh he slid quietly from the passenger seat and backed away from the pick-up that was now pulling out. He watched the glare from the vehicle to fade behind snow covered foliage before turning to Sora.

"Where are we?" He rose to his tippy toes to look over the hedge but to no avail. Sora didn't answer him, either. He took Roxas's hand in his gently and led him through the wilting verdant maze. "Sora?"

The brunette didn't respond. His eyes locked to the ground, occasionally flicking to view what's ahead but never making eye contact with the other. Eventually, a clearing came into vision.

Tombstones. They were in a graveyard.

Sora looked back to the blond, observing his confused expression. He led Roxas through the series of headstones now. Vases and flowers dotted the lot, stuffed animals and picture frames were rare but happened to be there. The lot was empty besides them and most of the ground was covered in snow which made it hard to avoid walking on graves. Roxas internally apologized, tip toeing on Sora's footprints. As badly as he wanted to question what they were here for, Roxas figured not to take something that could be a sore subject so lightly; so he remained quiet as Sora led him through the wasteland.

"Roxas…" Sora mumbled quietly before coming to a halt in front of two conjoined tombstones.

_Shalua and Cloud Yoshida  
Forever missed  
Always remember November 19__th_

Roxas, still confused, looked to Sora for some kind of answer. He was more than aware by this point… this tombstone belonged to Sora's parents. But why he brought him here baffled him.

"Sora," he tried not to sound so blunt. "What… I don't understand."

Sora shrugged, barely showing any sign of emotion. "They say when you fall in love with someone you're supposed to let your parents meet them… or something."

Roxas's eyes widened, exhaling sharply. "What?"

The brunette looked up from the tombstones; snow that had nested in his spikes fell to his shoulders and sprinkled around him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, looking back to his parents memorial. "Nevermind."

Unsure if he should humor the subject or let it go, Roxas stepped closer before releasing Sora's hand for the bitter wind. He nervously wrapped an arm around the small of Sora's waist, accepting the head resting against his shoulder.

"Well, I guess you should introduce us."


	4. Inevitable Fates

"I've never done this before…" Sora cowered closer to Roxas's side; the blond tightened his arm around the shorter teen in response. "I don't know what to say."

Roxas smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Just tell me about them."

Sora nodded, unwinding his grip on Roxas's thin sweater. The snow fell more peacefully now; in small flakes instead of harsh winds. Everything seemed to settle as Roxas found some kind of peace listening to Sora speak.

"I don't remember them, myself…" he looked down as if he felt guilty. "But what Kairi has told me… they were both in the military. Cloud served 8 years and Shalua served 3 – with a mechanical arm."

Roxas waited for a finish, confused when Sora seemed done speaking.

"Is that all Kairi told you?"

Sora shrugged. "She said they loved me a lot."

The blond smiled. "You're easy to love." He scrunched his nose as he nuzzled the chocolate spikes. Sora blushed at the comment, shuffling his feet and gripping tighter on Roxas's sweater again.

He swallowed hard. "Is it weird…?"

"Is what weird?"

Sora looked nervously from tombstone to his feet, his fingers fidgeted together against his stomach. "We've known each other for 3 days and I-…" his voice cracked as he bit off the words.

Roxas's heart tightened at the emotion Sora showed. "That you love me?"

Sora nodded quietly, relieved he finished his sentence. His golden spikes bobbed as he shook his head. "I don't think it's weird at all."

Half expecting something else to be said, Sora nodded disappointedly at his received answer.  
"Are you in love with anyone?" Sora milked the topic.

Roxas's breath hitched before he adjusted his weight to his other leg. Not wanting to be honest, but not wanting to lie; Roxas thought about the question. He had been in love with Axel half of his childhood, even kissed him at as a dare, but never were the feelings mutual. "No." He confidently answered, sure that it was for the best that Sora didn't know.

"Oh." He sounded defeated; and it reminded Roxas about how he reacted when he told Axel. His heart ached at the lack of response Sora had given.

Silence fell for moments as they looked to the tombstones. Roxas finally pulled out his phone, dialing Reno's number and texting him to come pick them back up. Sora couldn't help but peek over and see, feeling even more defeated now that he had run Roxas off.

"Come on." Roxas shoved his phone back into his jean pockets before tugging on Sora's hand. They tread carefully on the path of footprints they had made at their arrival and waited by the road for the siblings to return. Moments passed though, and Roxas checked his phone to see it had already been 40 minutes. He texted him again.

The silence fell harshly on the two boys as they stood in the freezing snow. Another 40 quiet minutes passed when Sora finally sneezed, revealing just how hard his trembles had been. Roxas stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around the oldest in the same way he had done for him.

Keeping one arm to himself, he dialed Axel's number this time and called. It was sent straight to voicemail. He called Reno, the same. Riku, Demyx, Namine and Xion all had went to voicemail.

"I think something's wrong." Roxas finally pulled away, his stomach now churning.

An incoming call broke his worried gaze with Sora. It was Namine. He quickly answered.

"Namine –"  
_Roxas, where are you?!_  
"I-I don't know, what's wrong? Why are you-"  
_Roxas get back to the hotel, please!_  
"I can't, what's wrong?"  
_Please, Roxas just trust me!_

Roxas sighed, figuring it was another one of her jealous fits. Her and Xion probably got into another fight over Riku. "Namine I don't have a way there. Tell Reno to come pick me up and stop ignoring my calls."

_O-okay…_  
"Thanks, I'll see you then."

He ended the call before she could say another word. Irritated, he halfheartedly smiled to Sora. "They'll be here soon… hopefully." Sora nodded, hugging himself. Roxas held his arms out and pulled the smaller teen into a warm embrace; sharing their heat.

.*+*+*.

Almost an hour had passed, snow falling heavily now and the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. It was eerie, sitting under a weeping willow to protect themselves from the snow in a graveyard. A small yellow car eventually pulled up beside them.

"Are you Roxas and Sora?"

The two nodded, shivering in one another's arms.

"Someone… named Reno called a cab for you two. Get in before it snows over."

They nodded again, barely hesitating to get into the back seat of the taxi.

Roxas groaned as the heater blew directly into his face. His face felt as if it were melting. The blush on his cheeks and nose slowly disappeared, along with Sora's defined pinkness as well.

"What are you two doing all the way out here?" The man driving looked in the rear view mirror for a moment.

Roxas grimaced. "Our friends ditched us out here." He spat out bitterly.

"Ah," he nodded. "Good thing I found where you really were then. I almost turned around."

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. "We probably would have died." Maybe that was a _little_ overdramatic but the taxi driver agreed, saying that it only would have taken 5 hours for them to freeze to death. The thought sent chills down Roxas's spine.

Looking to the weary Sora, he nudged him softly. "You awake?"

The brunette nodded; his head leaned against the window sadly.

"You okay?"

Sora nodded again, his eyes half lidded and sad. Roxas sighed before chewing on his bottom lip. He turned to face his own window, dropping the conversation as Sora wanted. He didn't have anything else to say, anyway.

.*+*+*.

"Namine?" Roxas swung their hotel door open. No one was here.  
He spun on his heels, leaving Sora in the middle of the hallway as he knocked on each door. Finally the dirty blond stepped from room 13, looking at Roxas with a kind of scowl; his eyes red and irritated.

"Are you high?" Roxas joked, looking past the blond. Axel sat on the edge of the bed, head down and spikes undone. Realization of Demyx's glare set in. "Are you… okay?" Demyx didn't say anything; he just backed away from the door and sadly sat beside the now obviously crying redhead. Sora followed carefully behind Roxas as they entered the gloomy room.

"What's going on?" Roxas searched his friend's for some kind of answer. "Where's Reno? Where's everyone else?"

No answer.

"Axel…?" He hunched over, trying to get a glimpse at the redheads face to no avail.

Only sniffles and hiccups from Axel answered him.

Demyx finally looked up from the floor, locking eyes with Roxas's frantic blue. "Roxas…" he pursed his lips and inhaled sharply. "It's Xion. She… Riku tried… Namine and Reno…" He pinched the bridge of his brow and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Namine? What's going on?" he feared now for his sister. Sora's hand clamped around his unnoticeably.

"We can't get a hold of them…" Demyx coughed quietly, wrapping an arm around Axel who held his face, sobs wracking his body. "Xion… wasn't breathing… Riku tried to follow the ambulance but his car…"

An abrupt ringing made the four boys jump. Roxas quickly whipped his phone out, an unknown number waiting on screen. He answered it, ignoring Demyx's nonsense for a moment with a churning stomach.

"Hello?"

"Roxas Highwind?"

"This is him…" he swallowed painfully.

"I need you to come to Twilight Emergency Center, please."

His heart deflated, his knees trembled. "Is it Namine?"

"Yes, we need you to contact your parents and bring them up as well. She only gave us your number. Could we get their number?"

He ignored her request. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. A broken arm but that's all. Please, come up here so we can discuss this."

Roxas absently nodded as if the woman could see. He ended the call, weakly shoving the phone into his pockets. "They need me at TEC. They said Namine is up there…"

"We know… we stayed here to tell you… sorry." Demyx looked away, ashamed and weak.

Roxas, as concerned as he was for his sister, pulled from Sora's grasp and carefully stepped closer to his best friend. He ran his fingers softly through the flattened red hair and pulled in the lanky figure, cradling his head to his chest. Axel didn't delay in wrapping his arms around the small of Roxas, sobbing loudly against the dark fabric; wetting it with tears until it clung to Roxas's abdomen.

He looked to Demyx who held a sympathetic glare with him. Reno is either hurt, or dead; Roxas came to that conclusion. He feared the worst right now. Nothing was making complete sense.

.*+*+*.

"Roxas Highwind." He told the nurse, checking in before she nodded and led him down a hallway, into an elevator and up to the 2nd floor. Sora stayed a careful distance from Roxas but followed behind him, watching his every move and preparing to catch him if he were to fall.

Room B13.  
Roxas thanked the nurse before quickly pacing into the compact white room. Sora waited in the doorway.  
His sister was the first thing he saw. Her blond hair was matted with cloth stained red and she had been tucked under the crisp sheets. He edged closer to her until he sat at the edge of her bed, astonished and speechless. Her face had paled and he guessed she had a head wound. Her arm sat against her stomach in a clean white cast and the other arm was coated in purple and brown bruising's. He exhaled the breath he had held, holding his head in disbelief.

"Roxas?" A croaky voice came from the other side of the room. He looked up to see the familiar silver hair. He tried to find the usual aqua followed by the hair but only found a blindfold stained red.

"Yeah… it's me…" Roxas exhaled his words with a trembling voice.

"Is Namine asleep?" the figure sat up in his bed, revealing just how much blood was staining his bandage as well. A large gash was cut into his forearm and it swelled with red bruising.

"Yeah…" Roxas stuttered out, now making his way towards Riku. "What… what the hell happened? Why is there a bandage over your eyes?"

Riku sadly smiled, pressing his fingertips to the gauze. "I got glass in my eyes. The doctors say I'll be blind." He said it as if it was nothing. His sad smile now a frown, he spoke softly, "There was an accident… Xion went into a seizure and I tried to follow the ambulance. Namine refused to stay at the hotel and she came with me. The roads must have been too icy… the car skid out of control." Riku leaned over, closer to Roxas and extended a hand that the blond quickly took. "Trust me Roxas I tried to make her stay but she wouldn't listen. When the car slid off the road I saved her before me, you know I'd never hurt her."

Past those bandages, Roxas knew his eyes were traumatized and full of frenzy. He held Riku's hand tightly in his. "I know, Riku." He wasn't sure what else to say. "Where's Xion?"

Riku lowered his head, silver hair stuck to his damp face. He said nothing, only shook his head. "She had a seizure when we got back from the restaurant. We had just walked into the hotel and… she just collapsed. I tried to get her help in time…"

He was sure Riku was crying, if he could.

"Oh…" Roxas finally got it, it finally hit him. His knees weakened as Riku's hand slipped from his. Stumbling backwards, he fell into the brunette, two small arms wrapping around his waist. With Sora as a stilt, he leaned against him, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" Riku held his head in his hands and hunched over in the bed.

"What about Reno?" His speech was strained, unsure if he could bear any more bad news.

Riku lifted his head. "Reno… he's in a coma."

It hit him like a tidal wave. How did all of this happen? Everyone was just fine at least 5 hours ago. Roxas woke up, they all went out to dinner without him, they accepted Sora and they were all going to reunite together every time they got the chance. They were all going to be friends, everyone. Normally. Riku wasn't blind, Xion wasn't dead and Reno wasn't comatose.

"He was in the car, too…" Riku finally added softly.

"Wow…" Roxas finally seated in a chair that Sora pulled up for him. "Wow." He repeated, half in denial, half trying to process everything that was happening. He ghosted his fingers over his own lips, begging them to say something more; something to make everything feel okay.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay when Namine wakes up." He lied to himself.

Riku opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the nurse barging in. "Are you Roxas?" She pointed to Sora to shook his head and pointed to the blond. "Oh, Roxas." She walked to face him, flicking her long brown hair behind her shoulder as she analyzed the notepad in her hands. "I need your parents information." Her facial expression softened. He knew she meant no harm with her sternness, she was only doing her job. Deciding to just make this easy, he nodded, telling her everything she needed to know. Name, number, address. Simple things.

.*+*+*.

The nurse had contacted their father and now all he could do was wait. Riku was given some sedatives and passed out at least 30 minutes ago, so he returned to the injured blond and kept her hand tightly in his. Sora watched from behind him, keeping a soft but supportive hold on Roxas's shoulder.

"Roxas!"

The two snapped their heads back, the siblings father walked in frantically fast as he hovered over his two children.

"What happened?" Cid took Namine's free hand in his and used his other hand to push the plastered blond hair from his daughter's face. "What _happened_?!" He repeated himself, voice raised.

Roxas quickly and calmly explained the situation, telling him that he wasn't there but he came as soon as possible. He apologized, unsure why he was sorry but he did anyway.

Cid shook his head in denial, tears wetting the corner of his eyes. He had already lost his wife; he couldn't bear to lose his daughter, too.

"Go home, Roxas."

"But I want to be here when she wakes –"

"Go _home_, Roxas."

He held his tongue, tears pouring from his eyes now. Sora grasped his hand again, leading him slowly out of the room and tugging softly every time he hesitated. "Let's go to your place." Sora softly pulled the blond into his arms, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. "I'm not going to leave you alone, so don't even suggest it." Sora snapped calmly as if he could read Roxas's mind.

Roxas nodded sadly, accepting the gentle embrace.

* * *

**February 13****th****, 2014**

* * *

"_We're all gathered to mourn the loss of Xion Lockhart, a beloved friend to us all." The priests words echoed in Roxas's head, weakening his body. He still wasn't sure this was really happening._

_They stood in the snow covered field, the same one that Sora had brought him to. A small rectangular cut out had been cleared of snow and was dug out to shape Xion's casket. Flowers, pictures and a small stuffed mouse plushie sat around her open casket._

_The nurse from the hospital stood motionless, looking into her daughters open casket. It tugged Roxas's heart. He had no idea the nurse from the hospital was Xion's mother. She couldn't even take time off of work, she helped them through their own tragedies; even though she had known her daughter died. He had never met Xion's family, regardless of how close they were. He regret that now, wondering if the nurse had to watch her own daughter being taken out on a stretcher._

_He sighed, evening out his breathing as he locked eyes with the paled face. He anxiously waited and watched for her to jump out of the casket and scream "just kidding!". Then they could all just go back to the hotel, back to school, back to living. Realistically, he knew that wouldn't happen._

_It was only two days since the car wreck. Wounds were still fresh. Namine and Reno still haven't woken up, and Riku cursed himself for missing the funeral, but the doctors wouldn't permit him to leave before his eyes healed. _

"_Would anyone like to say anything?"_

_Roxas did. He rose his hand slowly, his father beside him placed a stern grip on the back of his neck, flashing him a proud look before patting his back and letting him go. He stepped up on the small stage behind her casket and cleared his throat. Tears rested in the corners of his eyes and burned to fall._

"Roxas!" Namine smiled happily, her twin arriving with flowers and chocolates in hand. She extended her arms and nuzzled the blond hair that had grown to Roxas's shoulders within the year. "You need a haircut." She suggested with a shrug as Roxas shot her 'the look'.

Namine had been hospitalized, paralyzed from the waist down from the car wreck. But it had been a year and a month since then; since Xion's funeral.

"_Xion and I weren't always friends," he smiled weakly, sadly. "We even hated each other at one time." He looked down to her mother who looked to him with tears in her eyes. "When we did become friends, we were the best of friends." _

_He skimmed the crowd. Axel, Demyx and Sora were the only ones from their group capable of attending. All dressed in dark tuxedos, a gloomy look painted over their faces. Sora looked up to him with encouraging eyes, as if he was asking him to continue. _

"_She was accepting. She never judged any of us, she never hurt any of us. She was always there when we needed her, no matter what. No matter how sick she got she never let it affect her. She never frowned because of it." He paused, inhaling sharply. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."_

_He looked down again, watching her mother writher and sob in her seat before darting out of the room._

"Hey, Nami." He handed over the flowers and chocolates before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. She put aside her sketch pad, taking the chocolates with a luscious groan.

"You know me so well." She grinned, popping one of the small chocolates in her mouth.

"We are twins after all." He returned the smile.

"Mh," she cocked her head. "True. So have you found out what college you're going to?"

Roxas shook his head, trying to recall graduation day. The tightness he felt that day returned. Xion nor Namine got to graduate. They only gave a small 5 minutes of dedication to Xion's memory. She deserved so much more. He sighed and pushed the thoughts out of mind.

"You should go to Destiny Islands with Axel and Demyx." She offered.

"I thought about it." He admitted. "But I want to wait until Sora is out of rehab."

She nodded as if she suddenly remembered. "How long does he have left?"

"A few more weeks."

"Has he gotten any memory back?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, it's useless they say."

Namine furrowed her brows, placing the chocolate and bouquet aside. "Maybe you could help him get his memories back."

He joined her in furrowing his brows. "How would I do that?"

She shrugged but looked as if she was thinking it through. "I dunno, you two are practically one whole, though. You guys have some weird connection that you and I don't even have."

The two shared a quiet laugh. It was true, eerily true. Even he and Namine's "twin connection" wasn't as strong as he and Sora's. They could always feel when something was wrong with one another without even having to ask. Not to mention texting one another all day and night became some sort of ritual. They were inseparable.

"Come on, Roxas." She hunched closer to him now, letting her arms fall lazily into her immobile lap. "You two need to get together already. You're obviously in love, why can't you just make a move?"

"We are not." Roxas scoffed, pawing at his eyes in an attempt to hide the red staining his cheeks.

"You are, too. You're always holding hands and groping each other when you guys come to visit me. You just seem to refuse to kiss him or make a real move."

Roxas could deny it all he wanted on the outside but he knew it was true. He told Namine everything and visited her every chance he got. Sometimes Sora would come and it was more than obvious how they felt for each other; especially after a year.

"Roxas." She cooed, glaring at him with one of her anxious looks. "Come on, tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

He pouted for a moment, adjusting in his seat. "Fine."

"Fine what?" She milked his embarrassment.

"I'll…" He rolled his eyes, looking away from his sister's crystal eyes. "I'll take him out on a date… or something."

"Will you kiss him goodnight?" She smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll kiss him and fucking record it for all your sick fantasies."

She playfully swat his chest. "Yeah, right." She crossed her arms. "Whatever, we'll see. I bet you'll chicken out."

_Probably_, he thought.


	5. Lovesick Valentine

AN  
I don't know what happened, but all my notes got deleted so I'm a bit confused on who is who now – so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it right away. Also, sorry this took a while to get the next chapter out. Thanks to everyone who's been following. C:

* * *

**Febuary 14****th****, 2014**

* * *

"Sora," Roxas pressed the phone to his shoulder and ear while madly rummaging through his dresser. "Hey, yeah it's me. I was wondering… are you free today?"

_Today? Um…_

He waited, stilling his hands and listened to the silence.

_Y-yeah… I only have one session today but I'll be back by 11. _

"Then meet me outside, yeah? I want to take you somewhere?"

_Oh. Where?_

Roxas chewed on his lip for a moment, his searching started up again. "I don't know yet. We'll figure out later. Just get ready for now. I'll be there in…" He glanced to the clock, it was 8:42 am. "4 hours." He finished.

_O-okay. I'll see you then._

"See you then." Roxas repeated before ending the call. A grin split across his face absent mindedly. Before he went anywhere, he needed a shirt. Before he did that, he needed a shower.

His smile faded. Before he did that, he needed to call Riku. There was one more thing he needed to do.

.*+*+*.

Roxas knocked somewhat eagerly on the bedroom door, thanking Riku's dad before he trailed off and down the hallway. Since the accident, Riku had to quit college and move back in with his dad. He had only seen Riku once since the day of the hospital, it was just too much. It reminded him. Unencumbered aqua eyes were now replaced with a black blindfold, and it was the first thing Roxas noticed when Riku swung open the door. It hurt his heart, it ached and throbbed. Those eyes before held so much potential and reminder. Now they were gone, just like Xion.

"Roxas?" Riku questioned, only knowing because Roxas called ahead of time.

"Yeah, it's me."

Riku stepped aside, his back pressed to the door. "Come in."

He didn't, he stayed put.

"What's going on? Is Namine okay?"

Roxas smiled eagerly, taking Riku's hand in his. "I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?" Riku's eyes would have been wide open at the harsh tug on his wrist as Roxas led him down the stairs, telling his father they would be back and reassuring him he'd keep Riku safe. He led him out to his car finally, opening the door and assisting him in.

"Are we in a car?" Riku turned his head to Roxas when he heard the blond adjusting into the driver seat.

"Yeah, I got my own car and license. Surprising right?" Roxas chucked quietly in unison with Riku. Remembering the accident, he quietly changed the subject. "So how have things been with you?" Maybe not the best conversation starter, but something. Riku smiled weakly while Roxas started up the car, pulling out of the narrow driveway.

"Well," Riku started, "Life has been… like anyone's life would be after… you know." His head sunk, along with him into the seat while his fingers wrapped around the lace bandage.

Roxas halted the car in the middle of the neighborhood's road; looking now at the blindfold that sat undone in Riku's unclenched hand now. His neck cramped and locked as he forced himself to look at his blind friend. The skin around his eyes was scarred a light pink dotted with twists of white. His eyes themselves were splotched with his aqua eye color and a minty green color. It was mortified; his eyes themselves even had obvious scars on them. His lids that once opened wide to reveal his hopeful eyes were half lidded and looked heavy with scar tissue.

The soft smile that spread Riku's face made his heart skip, almost caught in his throat. The wounded eyes flicked their gaze into the blond's stormy blue eyes. It felt like eternity that they sat, eyes locked. Roxas, with a horrified look and Riku… looking, like… Riku. The new Riku. The one who obviously wore his heart on his sleeve and where his heart once was, a stone sat.

"I'm not entirely blind, but…" he paused, putting the blindfold back on, the sound of cloth shredding against cloth echoed in Roxas's ears. "It's better this way."

Roxas's stomach bubbled uncomfortably, twisting his insides. Unsure of what to say, he mumbled some affirmative grunt before slowly pressing on the pedal again; keeping his eyes on the road, instead of Riku's unashamed expression.

"So, your life… how's it been?" Roxas reminded him of the original question.

Riku laughed quietly through his nose, his hands sitting in his lap. "Like I said, it's been. Demyx and Axel came around a few months ago. Namine calls me every now and again but neither of us can get to one another…" he trailed off; Roxas knew he wanted to ask why he hadn't come to visit. "I quit college to go to recovery classes. Nothing else, really. It's hard to do things when you're blind."

He ended his speech with a chuckle that Roxas couldn't return.

"Thank you, Riku." It was all he knew to say.

Riku cocked his head, his silver hair draping over his shoulders. "For what?"

"For giving all of that up for Namine."

The eldest flashed Roxas a quick smile. "Have you talked to Axel and Dem lately?"

He stuttered on his breath, confused by the quick subject change. "Uh… yeah. Axel dropped out of school and Demyx had to move back to Traverse Town."

Riku nodded. "I know…" his voice lowered, sadness lingering in every word now. "Everything is falling apart."

Roxas couldn't deny that.

"So where are we going?" His regular voice returned; more up-beat than before.

Roxas faked a smile for whatever reason. "It's a surprise."

.*+*+*.

"Reno…" Axel sighed the name before slumping into the nearby seat. He placed his knuckles gently against his brother's pulse, right underneath his jawline. He was cold, his body was always cold. It was like he was dead. Axel knew he wasn't, despite how lifeless he appeared though. His vibrant red hair still grew and laid against his chest that softly heaved in rhythm with the machines he was hooked up to.

"Reno, I think I'm going to jump from the clock tower." Axel stated bluntly, his sharp eyes scanning his siblings face; pausing, as if he really expected a response. "Do you have anything to say to that?"

He waited, again. Steady beeping echoed through the small room.

"Do you object?"

Nothing. He sighed through his nose, pulling his hand away and sliding the chair out from under him as he stood. He stopped in the doorway, looking back at the sleeping redhead one more time. Not knowing what he really expected, he smiled softly to himself.

"I love you, Reno." He mumbled quietly, breaking his gaze before shutting the door behind him, the darkness swallowing his comatose brother.

.*+*+*.

"Would you please tell me where we're going!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, grunting at the request. "No, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises." Riku crossed his arms, poking his bottom lip out.

Pulling into the parking lot, Roxas let out the bubbling giggles. "Well don't worry, we're…" Roxas paused, adjusting in his seat to look through the windshield better. He held a hand up to block out the sun's glare.

"We're what?" Riku asked but got no response.

Riku's voice was droned out of earshot while Roxas's eyes widened, his heart catching in his throat. He quickly waged war with the door handle, using his feet to frantically kick it open and rip off his seatbelt; his heart thudding frantically in his chest.

"_No, no, no_ -" He mumbled to himself, stumbling out of the car until he found his feet.

.*+*+*.

"Are you self-harming anymore?"

"No." Sora stated and lifted himself from his seat, lifting his shorts up to reveal the healed scars on his upper thigh. He reseated when Dr. Ansem nodded.

"Good," the doctor twisted his blond goatee one more time before jotting down a few notes on his notebook. "And have you tried any other ways to bring harm to yourself? Burning, pills, drugs – anything like that?"

Sora shook his head – lying. There was an occasion only months ago that he had tried to overdose, but he only put himself into a deep sleep that he woke up from. He never told Roxas or Kairi about it, he wouldn't tell the doctors about it either.

"Sora," the tan man looked up from his notebook. "Why do you want to die?"

The brunette shrugged, breaking their eye contact to look around the small room. Pictures of the man with his son and trophies were all over the room, plastered on every wall. "I don't have a reason to be alive."

He nodded again, jotting that down in his book. "I see. What about this Roxas character? – You say he's kept you from killing yourself before?"

Sora absently nodded before the memories came back like lightening. His stomach tightened at the thought. The time Roxas had to kick the door down and pry the razor away from his throat and hands… it wasn't one of his proudest moments.

"He's patient with me."

"And you think you love him?"

Sora shook his head and locked his eyes with Ansem's amber eyes. "I know I love him."

.*+*+*.

"Axel!" He shouted to the figure on the edge of the tower, the tip of his shoes were barely over the edge. "Axel, what are you doing?!"

The redhead didn't respond, his chin obviously quivering even from this distance. It didn't take long for the thought to click in Roxas's head.

Riku appeared beside him, blindfold off with his hand shielding the sun along with Roxas. He could barely see, but the dark blob topped with red with a giant clock behind him gave him an idea.

"Axel?!" Riku shouted in more of a questionable tone than a fact. "Axel whatever you're about to do… please don't do it! Please come down!"

Roxas hissed between his teeth, fists clenched to his side. When he got no response he quickly bolted for the door. "Don't let him jump!" Roxas shouted back to Riku before slipping through the right wing entrance.

_It would take more than a generic bribe to bring him down._

His thoughts rushed through every brain cell he had while his feet responded quicker than his mind, stepping frantically up each stair.

"Axel," Riku still shouted to his friend, unsure of what to say. His heart was frozen in his chest and he held his breath. "Please talk to me! Me and Roxas, we're here for you!"

Roxas listened to the muffling yelling, fearing every second counted. His foot slipping underneath him, he slammed his hands harshly to the cement steps and quickly shoved himself back up. He couldn't feel the pain right now. He couldn't bear with the pain of losing someone else. That pain would be worse than any broken wrist. His breathing was shallow and thin by the time his hands pressed against the cool metal door. He pressed his body for more, not hesitating to shove it open. It swung and loudly crashed into the stone wall behind it.

Roxas barged through the doorway, hand extended to catch his friend while blue met green in a quick frenzy. Axel spun around, leaning forward but Roxas's grip was already firm on the back of his collar. He pulled the fabric back with one fierce and strained tug, the lanky figure came tumbling down onto Roxas's frail body. Despite the pain, Roxas immediately flipped them over and straddled the redhead. His heart thumped timidly – his pulse throbbed throughout his entire body as he looked down at his own best friend, sobbing and giving up.

"What is it with everyone trying to _kill_ themselves?!" Roxas pinned the thin wrists to the stone underneath. "You were just going to leave me behind?! All of you could just do that?!" He shout at him – past the tears and whimpered pleas to let go. He didn't care then, he didn't care when Riku tried prying him off and he didn't care when his own tears started falling until he was completely hunched over, holding his best friend and joining him in tremoring sobs.

Axel didn't say a word other than babbling out apologies, trying to wrap his weak arms around the seething blond. Riku slowly made his way back to the door, panic shooting through his own veins as he realized how high they were up and unsure what was happening. He hugged the door and waited, stupidly and uselessly.

.*+*+*.

"I'm sorry." Roxas sounded like a chain smoker now, his voice breaking and raspy.

"It's alright." Riku placed a hand to his shoulder and glanced back at Axel who only looked to the car's floor. "I'll catch you later, okay?" He didn't wait for a response before he opened the car door, his father already waiting to lead him into their home.

While parked, Roxas texted Sora of the change of plans.

_I'll explain later, I'm sorry._

He sighed disappointedly, putting his phone back into his pocket and watched the redhead in the rear view mirror. He couldn't leave Axel alone now and he couldn't just take him back to his house. He could only take him to the one person he was trying to run away from – Reno.

.*+*+*.

_Something came up. I'll explain later, I'm sorry._

Sora sighed, sitting on the edge of his tub now.

_it's ok._

Putting his phone away he picked his sponge back up, scrubbing his exposed thighs roughly with it until it stained a cherry red from irritation and from the wounds he had opened back up. It was amazing what make-up could do – and what it could hide.


	6. Impetuous Grief

My fiancé and I have split up and I don't know how well my writing will be. I promised the next chapters to the story though and I got them out but don't hold it against me if I can't update on time. I really need some time and writing a love story is torture, especially when my fiancé was the one who introduced me to Kingdom Hearts.  
Blah, I feel shitty. I'll edit this chapter later. Sorry.

* * *

**February**** 14****th****, 2014**

* * *

Sora locked his bedroom door after exchanging goodnights with Kairi. Without any further ado, he stripped himself of his shorts – almost eagerly, and pulled out the small box he had hidden in a hole in his wall, just underneath his bed.

Now in his boxers, he sat on his bed and turned on the lamp; searching in the small box. He pushed past the small packet of sleeping pills, the many tiny razors and one small wallet-sized picket of Roxas.

He pulled out the picture, observing it with a frown before sliding it back into the box and pulling out a large razor blade. Setting the box to the side for now, he searched for an open spot on his thighs that wouldn't be seen. When unable to find a spot, he dragged the cold blade downwards – in between the many smaller cuts inflicted. A small electric shock sent to his heart as he watched the skin separate, blood collecting in small bullets between the peeled flesh.

He worried a moment, fearing he had cut too deep when the blood poured but reassured himself by pressing a tissue to the wound. Then, repeating, over and over until he couldn't stop the blood from leaking over his leg and onto his mattress.

Cursing to himself, he stood and quickly placed his nearby towel underneath his leg and tried rubbing the blood from his sheets. He gave up quickly though and wrapped the towel around his wounds before putting his material away again.

.*+*+*.

The monitors beeped like a pulse, echoing in the empty room and made a rhythm with the oxygen machine Reno was hooked up to. Axel sat in the chair next to his brother, while Roxas sat in the corner hugging his legs and his head rested on his knees. He watched the redhead carefully, making sure not to let him slip from his view for even a second.

The sun had set by now and the only light in the room was a tall floor lamp on the other side of the room and the neon lines dancing with Reno's heartbeat.

His phone vibrating broke the silence. Just as he was about to end the call, he noticed Sora's name and the picture that followed – his chocolate hair glimmering in the sun, and the rare smile – Roxas had caught it and kept it. He smiled to the picture before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_Roxas? Oh God, it's Kairi, there's… _

She heaved harshly into the phone; Roxas jerked it away from his ear for a moment before the sound of sirens in the background made him press it back to his ear. It ached his eardrum but he listened out as well as he could, practically mending the phone to his face. There was chatter and clanking, loud electronic beeping and whirring.

"Kairi – what's happened?"

The words he feared – the small 4 words.

_Sora did it again. _

His own chest heaved drastically as if he'd just got punched in the stomach.

"Is he in the hospital?" He shot for the door of the room and eagerly mashed the elevator buttons. He wound have taken the stairs, but after the ordeal with Axel he didn't think his legs could handle it.

_Yeah, we're getting out now. He's – Why would he do this?_

She asked it to herself rather than directing the question to Roxas.

"I'm in the hospital, okay? Stay calm, I'm coming down to the lobby. Where are –"

Just as the elevator doors opened, in came a small brunette strapped onto a stretcher, Kairi following closely behind. Despite his bones locking, he somehow extended his hand and grabbed onto Kairi's pink jacket sleeve. She turned harshly and faced him, still walking but now pulling him along.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket after Kairi did.

"What did he do?" Roxas walked on his tippy-toes for a matter of seconds, trying to peek over the doctors to no avail.

"He –" She frantically waved her hands around and stuttered on her words. "He – I don't – he just – I –"

Tears fell from Kairi's blue eyes and stayed locked on the top of the brunette. Roxas wrapped an arm around her as they walked until they reached a room where they were both halted.

"He's going to need stitches," Roxas peeked behind the doctor, watching the other doctors already fast at work with their tools. "We'll let you see him afterwards."

.*+*+*.

It took an hour to calm Kairi down and once she was finally relaxed enough to drink her coffee, Roxas ran back to Reno's room and brought Axel down to the lobby. It was the most miserable looking table. No one said a word, they only stared into their cups.

"Roxas?" A nurse dressed in blue scrubs stepped in, a notebook pressed to her chest.

Roxas looked up to face the same nurse from before – the one who took care of Xion and Riku.

"Hey, you're Xion's mom." Immediately, he regret the words as her face fell.

"Tifa," she smiled sadly. "You can just call me Tifa."

He nodded, his eyes apologizing as he wrapped his fingers awkwardly around the nape of his neck.

"W-well," she shook her head as if she had been in a deep thought and extended her book to read it. "Your brother," she turned to Kairi. "he's okay. He had to get stitches in his upper thigh. He cut too deep and he may never feel in his right leg again."

Kairi's jaw fell and tears streamed down her face again. "Does that mean he can't walk?"

"No, no! –" she waved her hands to hush her crying. "He can walk – his nerves are only damaged."

Still, Kairi cried for her brother. Roxas only imagined what it must feel like to lose your parents and have a suicidal brother. But then again, how many of his friends were in the hospital now? 3 – including his sister. It would soon be 4 if Axel didn't snap out of it.

He sighed and rubbed Kairi's back. "Can we see him?"

Tifa nodded and motioned them to follow her as she turned.

They paced quickly to the room, Kairi held onto Roxas's sleeve while Axel kept his arm wrapped around the blond. Tifa must have known how anxious they were, considering how quickly she was leading them.

When they reached the room, the familiar feeling of opening a hospital room's door flashed through Roxas's mind. He saw Riku and Namine lying on their hospital beds, covered in blood and near death.

But this time he saw the brunette – paler than ever with his right leg uncovered and wrapped in gauzes. His blue eyes met with his sisters as she jogged closer and took his hand in hers. Axel waited in the doorway with Tifa and Roxas stood at the edge of his bed.

Sora blocked out his sister crying in his ear and looked up to Roxas's sour expression. Shame flooded over him; the disappointed look on Roxas's face broke his heart.

"_Kairi?" Sora pushed the door open slowly, the lights out in her room. _

"_What is it, Sora?" _

_He exhaled with a trembling breath before flipping the light switch on. His body ghostly pale, his hands covered in blood along with his lap and entire right leg._

"_I can't stop the bleeding." He extended his hands as if to show her the proof. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs and launched out of bed as Sora fell to his knees, his body weakening._

"Kairi – will you leave us alone?" Sora sat up and kept his eyes locked to his lap.

"Um…" She glanced from Sora to Roxas before nervously nodding and exiting the room.

Roxas approached the bed close enough to hold onto the railings. His face still painted with a disappointed expression but inside he was relieved.

"I'm sorry –"

"Don't." Roxas cut him off, shaking his head. "You and Axel both have tried to apologize for trying to kill yourself and I'm tired of hearing the god damned word."

"But Roxas, I didn't try to –"

"I said don't." His brows furrowed and his eyes shut, tears falling silently.

"Roxas…"

He white knuckled the sandpaper-like railings now and his palms were irritated and swelling. He thought he might have broken right through it. Without another common thought, he let go and made his way to stand beside Sora's bed, now looking down at the brunette.

"You can hit me." Sora met his gaze, his eyes glimmering with his own tears.

That comment finished his anger, and with that he roughly guided his hand to Sora's throat until his fingers were wrapped around the frail neck. Sora didn't make a move to stop him; he didn't flinch when his head was pressed against the pillows.

Roxas smirked, not to himself or even to Sora – but to the sinister darkness growing inside him, watching all of his friends falling apart and everyone wanting to die. The sight of the one he loved most struggling beneath his fingertips, losing his breath but too scared to fight back – it was monstrously pleasing.

Despite the sensation, he released his grip, trailing his fingers down the soft jawline and finally curling his fingers at the nape of the brunette's neck. With their navy eyes locked he leaned down, his nose brushing softly against Sora's.

Sora inhaled quietly, desperate from his taken air but kept still and made no sudden movements. He reacted slowly and wrapped his fingers around Roxas's shoulder, fingering the material of his hoodie. Meeting Roxas's gesture, he wrapped his fingers around Roxas's nape and gentle tugged him closer. His eyes flickered between Roxas's eyes and his parted lips.

With one last exhale from the two, Roxas met Sora's lips in one rough movement, a growl bubbled in his throat at the new sensation that flooded over him. Sora's head pressed back against the pillow as he failed at applying any dominant pressure.

The cords connected to his hands fell against Roxas's back as Sora wrapped his weak arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him in deeper and not letting him go. Roxas placed his hand to the side of Sora's head now, keeping himself up as their collision of teeth and tongue met in an uncoordinated rhythm.

"Uh –"

Roxas growled again, this time with anger as he rolled his eyes at the familiar voice, ripping away from the kiss when Sora jerked his arms away.

"N-no, don't let me interrupt –" Axel fidgeted in the doorway, reaching for the knob and spitting out apologies – that damned word that only sharpened Roxas's annoyed glare.

When the door shut, he turned back to the now crying Sora. Despite his previous thoughts he softened and placed a hand against the wet cheek before leaning back down.

"Why are you crying?"

Sora pawed his eyes and used his free hand to pulled Roxas closer. The blond carefully nuzzled the wet crook of Sora's neck, wanting to wipe away the tears he couldn't see.

"Don't cry, Sora." He attempted to lift his head but was only forced to stay in place.

"I – I'm not sad," Sora spit out, his speech slurring barely. "I just…"

His fingers tightened into the blond locks and Roxas thought he might smother before Sora had the chance to say what he wanted to say. He hummed in a questionable tone and waited for Sora to catch his breathe.

"I don't want to die," he shuddered, sobs coming in tremors. "I don't want to leave you behind."

Roxas forced past Sora's hold, his brows knitted. Sora strained to keep his eyes open, the tears burning and stinging until he had no choice but to squeeze his eyes closed. Roxas tried to keep up with the falling tears, his fingers stroking underneath Sora's swelling eyes.

"I –" Sora shooed his hand away. "I l-love you, Roxas – I have ever since –" His words oozed out between the sobs, finally breaking off when Roxas closed the distance between their lips again.

His tears collected between their noses, even getting in between their kiss but neither seemed to care as they shared their own moment, a moment they'd remember forever.

"I love you, Sora." Roxas mumbled quietly against Sora's lips before shaping their kiss again.

"S-say it again then." Sora's face flushed at his own words.

"I love you – Sora Yoshida."


	7. Poisoning Puppeteers

Yeah, the months are gonna skip around for a while. Sorry about that but it makes it easier to write. Fillers are so annoying anyway, yeah? Bluh. I hope you guys are enjoying my sick little tale. ~

* * *

**March 2****nd****, 2014**

* * *

_I thought a kiss was supposed to mean something, but ever since Roxas and I had our first kiss he's only been more distant. He says everyone around him is dying and trying to kill themselves so I promised I wouldn't harm myself anymore. He said he doesn't believe me, though… not that I can blame him. _

Sora sighed before hooking his pen back to the edge of his journal and closing it, slipping it underneath the hole in his wall. Dr. Ansem said it would be best for him to write his thoughts down – and everyone at his office said he was the wisest man they knew, so Sora figured his advice couldn't hurt.

"Sora," Kairi's voice rung familiar in his ears, followed by her signature knock. "You decent?"

"Yeah." He responded, clutching the edge of his bed and pulling himself up. His dead leg made it difficult to get to his secret spot now, but it was nothing to stop him from keeping his secrets.

She poked her head through the door before fully entering with a tray of food. Sora sat on the edge of the bed, idly watching her as she sat the tray on the nightstand. Waffles, bacon and toast with some orange juice – the usual breakfast. He offered her a faked smile before she handed him the small white cup, that dreaded paper cup.

With a sigh he took it, looking down at the assorted capsules. He had no idea what the names where, only that one was white and round, another was pink and oval and another one was white and square. As the usual routine, he tilted his head back and dryly swallowed them.

"You could have used the OJ you know." Her lips twisted into a pity-smile before she took the cup back.

Sora only shrugged and locked his eyes to the floor. The abrupt ringing of the home phone stopped Kairi from opening her mouth again as she made an odd facial expression before spinning on her heels, her night gown twirling as she exited the room.

With another sigh, Sora fell to his back and turned his face away from the food that only sickened him at this moment. When the phone stopped ringing, his ears perked as he listened to the conversation.

_Hello? – Yes, this is her. – Sora? O-oh, let me get – Oh? – I don't – How awful! – Yes, I'll… – No, we live by ourselves. – Of age? Y-yes. – Our parents died… – In a fire. – Questioning? What's this… – What?!_

Sora sat up now and watched the door before walking to it, peeking his head around the corner to watch his sister leaning her forehead against the wall as she listened to whatever was being said.

She finally hung up with a grimace.

"What was that about?" He pressed his hands to both sides of his doorway, leaning outwards.

She hugged herself, a worried look on her face. Shaking her head, she offered him a smile. "N-nothing – I have to go out now, though. Will you be able to look after the house?"

He nodded hesitantly as she thanked him and jogged past him and into her room.

.*+*+*.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've have a nagging fear –  
Someone else is pulling at the strings._

Roxas flipped through his phone, ear buds in as he walked down the street to Sora's house. Pictures of he and Sora, Axel and Riku sat in his phone for weeks now and it was about time he got around to printing them out. It was rare to catch a smile on anyone's faces anymore; that's why the pictures were so important.

_Something terrible is going down through the entire town –  
Wreaking anarchy and all it brings._

Glancing up, he found the familiar bus stop that he usually stopped at now. It was much easier than walking 4 miles on his feet, and his car had been towed from his drunken night. A smile split across his face as he remembered. He glanced around; making sure no one saw him smiling like an idiot.

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all –  
I curse the name, the one behind it all._

Now with no more walking to do, he sighed and leaned against the nearest building and waited for the bus. Still mindlessly searching through his phone, he tapped his foot to the beat and actually found himself humming.

_Discord, I'm howling at the moon –  
and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon._

Again, he shook his head as he saw the bus approaching around the corner, along with a familiar face – Kairi. He waved and offered a smile – frowning when she returned his gesture with a scowl and spun on her heels, walking in the opposite direction. If it weren't for the bus pulling up he would have chased her down. Confused, he disregarded it and stepped onto the bus.

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go, now the world is being torn apart,  
A terrible catastrophe played by a symphony –  
What a terrifying work of art._

.*+*+*.

"Sora Yoshida?" A towering bald man in a loosely fitted tuxedo waited on the other side of the door, holding a gold badge in his hand. Sora nodded, opening the door fully. "My name is Rude – I have a few questions."

"About what?" Sora immediately responded, looking through his lashes at the tall man.

"You," he tucked his badge back into his suit. "And your parents."

"Why?"

"We think we may have solved the case – may I come in?"

He fumbled in the doorway for a moment, glancing up at the shaded eyes and behind the man, hoping Roxas would finally pop up out of nowhere and shoo this guy away. To no avail, he nodded and moved aside, letting the man in.

"What about my parents?" Sora didn't even give the man a chance to sit down before he closed the door and hugged his loose over shirt against himself, leaning against the door.

Rude linked his hands and stood formally. "Your parents and I used to work together – at least, Cloud and I had worked together."

Sora twisted his lips, looking at him with a strange expression.

"More or less." The bald man finally added.

Sora hesitantly nodded. "So what?"

He sighed and ran his hand over the nape of his neck. "Your sister, Kairi –"

"What about her?" Sora snapped.

"As I was saying –" he cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe she is dangerous."

"_Dangerous_?"

He nodded. "See, a vial and many other substances were stolen from our labs that your mother was working in. Medicine, experiments – every one that was stolen was to cause amnesia or distortion."

Sora laughed through his nose and shook his head. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Do you really think two _soldiers_ would just die of a common household fire?"

Brunette brows knitted as the question hit hard – he questioned himself, repeating and tumbling it over in his head. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Where is Kairi now?"

Again, he shook his head. "I don't know, she left."

"_Where_?"

"I don't _know_!" He quickly brought his hands to his head and grasped the chocolate locks, his eyes tightly closing. Every step the bald man made towards him he took another step back until he was pressed to the wall.

"Sora – calm down."

"N… no!" Tears wet the corner of his eyes now. "I don't know – I don't know – _I don't know anything_!"

The man extended a hand that Sora only swatted away, cowering into the corner now. "I want to remember! I want to feel again – I don't feel **anything**!"

His voice hoarsened as his body shook violently, his eyes dilated and he hyperventilated until lowering himself, sliding against the wall until he was hugging his knees and full out sobbing.

"Sora –" the sound of the doorbell ringing cut off Rude and Sora left him no time to finish his sentence as he quickly picked himself up and bolted to the door. He swung it open, relived to see it was Roxas. Without a moment to spare he closed the space between them and forced Roxas to hold him as he buried his face into the crook of Roxas's neck.

Roxas's confused expression immediately turned sour as the bald man stepped out, awkwardly edging past the two boys on the porch. No one said a word as Roxas watched him with a warily expression while he slipped onto his motorcycle and drove off without an explanation.

"What was that –" Roxas had no time to finish his sentence as Sora roughly pressed their lips together, tears still soaking his flushed cheeks. The blond attempted in pulling away to which Sora only shoved him through the door, slamming it behind them and pulling them both to the floor.

"Sora! – _What the hell?_"

Again, he disregarded Roxas's attempts to talk and pressed their dry lips together. Without thinking, Roxas began kissing back and didn't deny the soft tongue penetrating his lips, he even found himself whimpering when the small hands had found their way underneath his shirt.

"S-Sora, stop –" he internally cursed himself as his arms went numb and fell to his side, practically inviting Sora to strip his sweater off – to which he did. "Stop…"

He kept his fight up, mentally battling himself but his half-lidded eyes and tightening voice was giving Sora another impression. With that, he freed himself of his own jacket and shirt; a soft groan escaping both of their lips as they felt each other's warm chests pressed to one another.

"Sora –"

"Oh my god," Sora found Roxas's hands and pinned them beside his head, straddling the blond comfortably now. "_Shut up_." He returned their kiss, their lips wetted now and their tongues dancing in an uncoordinated manner.

Surprised by the comment and the sudden change in behavior, Roxas couldn't help but to curse himself that he actually _liked_ this side of Sora. Content with that thought, he attempted in dominating the brunette's tongue, failing as he felt their hardness grinding together.

This time Sora had pulled away, leaning back and pressing his palms flatly on Roxas's stomach. He fingered the soft details, the creases in his skin to resemble his fitness. Sora was nothing close to fit; he was only skinny – skin and bones.

"Do you love me?" Sora arched a brow as he waited for an answer.

"What?" A blond brow rose as well.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, I said so, didn't I?"

Sora nodded, lowering himself again and nuzzling the warmth of Roxas's chest. Roxas's chest heaved from his heavy exhale and his fingers trailed Sora's ribcage and to his spine.

"Do you doubt me?" Roxas's arms flexed as he wrapped his arms around the small of Sora's waist, refusing to let him pull away despite whatever answer he'd receive.

Seconds passed and the room fell silent.

"Do you?"

Sora hadn't answered, only whimpered when Roxas had rolled him onto his back and pinned his hands above his head. Instead of getting mad like Sora had expected, he received a kiss. A small, quick and light kiss on the side of his lips before Roxas pulled away and gave a fragile smile.

Without a second to process anything; Roxas was already at the door and reaching for the knob.

"N-no! Roxas wait, please!" Sora scrambled to his feet, falling somewhere in the attempt and balancing himself on his knees. "Please, wait… I – I found some things out today… I don't know who to trust." His voice cracked again, thinking of the possibility that his own sister could be _poisoning_ him.

Roxas looked down at the kneeling brunette, almost feeling sorry. He sighed and closed the cracked door before extending a hand which Sora took. His rise was wobbly, a dead reminder to Roxas at Sora's break down a month ago.

"What is it?" He dryly asked. Any remorse for Sora seemed selfishly thrown out of the window.

"I –" he leaned against the sofa, shaking his head as his eyes swelled again. "This – that man…"

.*+*+*.

"Thanks again, Axel." Riku offered a smile where he imagined the redhead was standing. He received a soft touch to his back, leading him into a room. The air around him changed; it loosened. It felt like he had been drenched in soap and he was sliding across the floor. Of course, he was walking fine – his feet scraping the tiles of the hospital room. He could tell that much by the smell.

The familiar scent of…

"Riku!" _Namine._

Axel smiled, his hands placed on Riku's shoulders as he tread behind him and led him to Namine's bedside where she pulled him into an embrace. He tumbled over, frantically trying to hold himself up against the flimsy bed. Neither minded or seemed to notice the awkward rocking of the gurney – Riku didn't care at all because Namine was holding him; her frail arms trembling against his neck and his face buried in her soft hair.

He placed a hand on her head and another on her pillow to balance himself. He grinned against the crook of her neck, trailing his calloused hand from her head, to her arm until he was nearly at her waist – all the while he followed the trail of long blond hair.

"Your hair has gotten long," he chuckled, kissing her neck before pulling away.

She giggled, a smile beaming. "So has yours." She ran her fingers through the long locks of silver hair that fell loosely against his shoulders. "_Really_ long." She added with a feathery laugh.

"I'll be in Reno's room." Axel chimed in loud enough to get their attention before waving, silently stepping from the room.

She turned back to Riku who was blankly standing at the side of her bed. Her small hands found his, pulling him to sit on the side of her bed which he didn't hesitate.

"You don't have to wear that thing around me." She stated. They had spoken on the phone; she knew he wasn't completely blind. "I'm not going to scream; I don't mind Riku. You've always been gorgeous."

He smiled sheepishly before placing her fingertips to the dark blindfold. "I dunno…"

"Riku," she cupped his face and gently turned his head towards her before sliding her hands against the stubbles on his cheeks. Her fingers traced underneath his eyes before they hooked gently against the fold, tugging it away as cautiously as possible.

He opened his closed eyes; the twistedness of his flesh revealed – the sea foam color mixing with the turquoise and staring right into her perfect navy blue eyes. She didn't flinch or seem taken aback; she only offered a smile before cupping his face back into her hands.

"Gorgeous." She promised.

Riku beamed, unable to hold his grin back any longer as his fuzzy eyes flickered to take in every last detail of her face. She hadn't matured much; she looked practically the same despite her naval length hair that he had found twirling between his fingers when looking at her became too much.

"I guess I'm a coward," he noted sadly, glancing up to catch her smile turning to a frown.

"For what?" She took her hands back to set up. Riku sighed before turning to face her completely head on. This time he had cupped her face, tracing his thumb against her soft skin. He tilted her chin up barely and edged closer, stopping only centimeters from their connection.

He felt disgusting being this close to someone. She could see every last crease in his scars and every last flaw on his face – she was perfect and he was rugged and falling apart. He didn't deserve to have her fingers curling against his nape and bringing him in; but he took after her, shaping his lips against hers. It was too good to pull away now.

Unable to process thoughts any longer, he pressed deeper; finally tasting _Namine_; Namine – the girl he had rejected so many times. He made her chase him and now…

He pulled away, his fingers trailing softly down the tendons of her throat. "I'm so sorry."

"For –"

"_For kissing you_ – for making you wait, for treating you like…" his tongue curled at the thought of comparing her to anything disgusting. He couldn't do it. He shook his head, too tired to think; he selfishly pressed forward again, taking her lips against his.

.*+*+*.

"_Ax_…"

_Oh my God – fuck, fuck, fuck – Jesus Christ! _

Axel panicked, looking into the baby blue eyes – the eyes he hadn't seen in… _a year_. He was frozen in place though – literally frozen. His arms stiffened at his sides and his jade eyes were widened. He felt like he might have fainted if he couldn't remember how to breathe soon.

_I need to tell everyone – Roxas needs to… and Riku, and Xion – oh God…_

He'd have to tell Reno about Xion…

With one whimpered exhale he lunged forward, his locked knees painfully cracking, not that he had noticed. He was caught between crying, screaming and busting out with laughter; so he did some noise short of all three. Tears fell absently from his eyes and onto his brothers while he cackled weakly.

"Shit – Reno…" He whined the words. "Fuck. You're awake."

"How… what happened?"

Axel's eyes darted from his brother's features, to his eyes and back again. Where does he even start?

"Reno…" his eyes couldn't seem to blink or even close. "Reno, y-you – Xion… oh God, how do I tell you… there's so much to tell you – you… you were asleep for so long, I – I thought you were d-dead."

He choked on his words. What a terrible thing to babble out.

Reno shook his head as he stared back at Axel's frantic eyes. "What happened?"

Axel released another sob before burying his face into Reno's chest. "I…" He shook his head, gripping the loose fabric of his brother's gown. "There's so much… everyone… there's so much to tell you…"

.*+*+*.

"So let me get this straight…" Roxas sat underneath Sora who was resting his head on Roxas's lap. "They think that… Kairi… **poisoned** you? And is _still_ poisoning you?"

Sora nodded, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening.

"That sounds…" Roxas shook his head. How did that even sound?

_Crazy, ridiculous, absurd… _

"I don't even know how that sounds."

"I know," Sora chimed in, curling into a ball and nuzzling his cold nose against Roxas's knee as he pulled the blanket around him tighter. "I mean… I _don't_ know. I've never seen her do it…"

"Do you… think she could have done it?"

Sora shook his head, a shrug following. "I don't know."

Roxas sighed, leaning his head back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"She did ditch pretty fast once we got that phone call." Sora added and Roxas nodded. He had already mentioned her strange behavior while he was at the bus stop and that only added more so to the fact.

He opened his mouth to speak but forgot what he was going to say as his phone vibrated wildly in his pocket. Sora leaned up, allowing Roxas access to it. He shot the brunette an apologetic glance before looking to his phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Yhello?"

_Reno's awake._ Axel stated bluntly. He needn't say anymore.

"Seriously?!" Roxas shot up from the sofa, leaving Sora to watch him as he immediately started a pace around the livingroom. "Can we come up there? Is he okay? What did he say?" Roxas froze suddenly. "Did you tell him?" His tone changed coldly.

_Yeah… I told him. Will you come up here? I got Riku and Namine… now we just need you._

"And Sora."

The line went quiet for a few seconds before Axel finally mumbled. _Yeah… Sora._

"We'll be right there."


End file.
